Star Wars altered VIII: Jedi had ended
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: -You were no one... not no one to me. Join me. It will be no more sides… He still could not believe she came at him… They fought side by side like old troopers and now…He felt this sudden need. He never hesitated that much... For few silent breeze, under the stars and facing this colorful sunset, he felt he could live on the edge of this peaceful balance. Reylo. LEMON ep.8
1. Helmetless

It was silent.

A salty breeze of cold air reached her first.

Then…

Wonderful sounds of tangling crystals glasses.

Her legs were heavy,  
her arms were stones...

She felt a huge hole in her stomach  
like a hunger  
a Void...

She remembered what happened after they killed all the Red guards;

 _-You were no one… He had said...but you're_ not _No one to me. Join me. It will be no more sides…_

 _Kylo Ren had holds his hand with outside grace but tremorous shaking bravery. She had stood straight and walked towards the bay windows;_

 _-War is everywhere...Even people outcasting themselves such as Luke Skywalkers are in a side…_

 _-The Dark side will be always there to raise War into the galaxy...and beyond_

 _He had arrived next to her, standing in front of the scenery of lightstruck,_ laserbeam _and explosion._

 _-Set a cease-fire agreement, disband this army...and I would be pleased to join you, discuss this future with no sides…_

 _She had exhaled loudly and had felt a heavy pressure in her mid-body. The calm she had, facing the Sith King, the pain of torture and the fight against elite Red Guards, was leaving her._

 _-We will need an armed troop to set anything in place...if we let the Old Republic assemble with no..._

 _-We are force wielders. We_ are not default _manager of the …_

 _She had felt little electric choc in her fingertips, the lights of the fight came blurry like a bokeh picture...She had turned her head having just a second left to see his head turning._

She could not recall how she got there, where she was…  
She tried to open her eyes  
but her lids were so weighty.  
Then, she heard the mechanics bips of an auto-doc machine.

-Don't try to move, Said Finn voice. It almost done.

She tried to say ''What happen?''.  
No intelligible sounds came off her mouth.  
Her lips were numb.

He shushed her before taking her hand.  
She could lightly press his fingers.

-I would explain to you… but I'm not that sure I totally understand what happened either… I was about to ask you what you did to change his mind like that…

The machine pushed a series of final bips;

- _Process achieved with 98% success. Anaesthetic decreasing. The patient will feel temporary dizziness and maybe a chance of feeling weight in the shoulders. Recommended a week of minimal stress and rest._

Rey felt her energy painfully flow into her veins. She blinked few times, blind by the blue light. Finn get up and go in a corner to pick up a box;

-General Organa said it could fit you.

-Thanks. She said while sitting up. She wears medical biodegradable clothes. She touched her stomach, a new scar was there;

-Reviews of the surgery? She asked to the control panel.

- _Female patient suffering of internal bleeding. Brought to healing pod fainted due to lack of blood in the brain. The patient show sign of nutritional deprivation and physical exhaustion due to high stress. Many muscle regenerates from over-stretching wounds._

Finn looked at her half-terrified and half-admiring. Someone knocked and he opened the door.

A cute female wearing engineering rebel suit appeared followed by a tall woman in shiny stormtroopers armour.

Finn stepped back, hand on his hops where his blaster should be

-What is she doing here! He shouted.

Rose rolled her eyes;

-They ''agreed'' both parties, as show of ''temporary agreement'' should act together as, I don't know… but I just think they don't want a side to ''influence'' her more than necessary…

Finn looks above: Phasma. She had beautiful light blond hair in a stylish short haircut and sparkly blue eyes. Finn couldn't believe it this disciplinary monster had the face of a warrior princess.

-Any problem, FN-2187 ? Phasma said.

Rey felt the disturbed spirit in the matter of Phasma. Her loyalty, values and social status were unsettled and at risk. She stood straight with her helmet in her hand, the eye shifty and the neck strong ...but inside, all her life was facing collapse in this cease of hostilities. She knew no others life aside training and war. Rey felt sorry for people like Her, that Peace meant Chaos.

Rose turned back and close the door;

-Lady Rey, I'm Captain Phasma. They send us to inform you for you expected presence at the second part of the War-Cease council. Leaders are taking a break right now.

Rey put her feet on the cold floor. Her feet were so far away,  
she felt like wearing a body instead of living in it.  
She didn't if i was due to the anaesthetic or her recent development within the Force.

Rey goy dressed as she got more confidence of her health condition. They insisted to put her warm boots and heavy wool draped cape over this silky white dress. Rose braids her hair so they would not be in her face. It has this formal pressure and distinguished energy in the room, she could identify.

She finally got out of the medical pod placed into a small scouting First Order spaceship.  
She followed the two women.  
Lost and Hopeful.  
This ship was parked inside a frozen mining station.  
A breeze of frost got out of her mouth as she walked down the stairs.

Not so far away, below the red crystal roof was settle a circle of improvised chairs, bench and boxes. Helmet-less stormtroopers and new order officers on a side around the chair of Kylo Ren. Stressful, exhausted, dirty and mix-matched rebels on the others around General Organa and her main admiral.

In the back, the body of Snoke was exposed in a glass coffin.

They all silenced as she approached.  
Soldiers nervous on both sides.  
There were two seats available.  
One next to the Organa's officers, and the others in the right of Kylo Ren.

Hre first move into politics was to take a side in a near-end crisis delicate cease-fire. She stood in the middle of the two halves and spotted an abandoned box nearby. She raised her hand and pushed it toward her.

This simple proof of Force makes New Order soldiers looking at each others nervously. She placed the box in the middle and gracefully floated above and sit leg-crossed;

-So… I heard ...my presence was ... expected…

She looked at General Organa smiling then at the surprised Kylo Ren. He did a little head bow, crossed his fingers over his mouth hiding a quite unsettling smile.

-As I said. Started Kylo. I would not disband the army, the III Republic need an armed force to transit the power in case of insurgency or any third party military interaction. We will send an offer to planets and recorded systems of the Galaxy and beyond to send an elected senator and we would vote an executive prime minister or chancellor afterwards. Until then, I would hold the main power in the United ...whatever we would call it…

-It's a trap. Whispered Admiral Ackbar to the General Organa.

-How can we trust the Words of a Sith Lord. Standed a rebel soldiers.

-He is no more your son, General. Added another purple hair Officer.

Both party started to shout at the others.

Kylo was about to force silenced them all until he felt a gentle hand on his anger.  
Like a swan feather on his heart.  
He looked to Rey.  
She was 15 feet away.  
She tenderly squeezed his fingers.  
And  
They simply left.  
The Concile vanished.  
Everyone gone,  
only silence,  
mist and the sounds of crystal fox  
far away.

-So that's you plan? She said.

Kylo stood up. Surprised by this exercise of Force magic.

-I haven't so much time to think but if I abdicated, the Greedy of the order will go on. If I disband the army, I sense It would only create only a reversed rebellion. There is a way to reach balance, prosperity and fairness… It won't be easy. I'd always know.

-Why did you never…

-Snoke. He said. He clouded me. Feed my hate and anger...He was...so powerful...luring him was something I couldn't plan…

-You learned from the best…

She let go a small smile. He smirked.

-How it happen again? I thought Snoke connected us…

She smiled kindly, swathed him with such a serene soothing feeling;

-Think about it… If Snoke could know where I was...He would know where Luke was...I don't think he was all-mighty and patient enough to just trick us and wait for a result. Maybe He spied on it...but I don't think he made the Bridge between us...

Kylo let a small exhale;

-I'm now master-less and never been...trapped by freedom as such. I see the arms of light reaching for me and still the darkness all a…

He didn't know why he could not stop revealing himself as such.

-There is no need to choose between light and dark… Shadows are the result of light over anything. They are part of the whole force, balance in the World...as death bodies fertilize the dirt bringing life over again….

He looked at her peaceful face. She reached a connection with the Force he didn't know about. He felt it her hearth was somewhere He didn't know could exist.

-But… I've been so…

-The past is gone. She settled down while nodding slowly.

-But not forgiven…

She smirked;

-You, is the only one who could forgive yourself…History would do the rest… And between you and I, who cares about what they all think...

Leia stood and shut up until the silence was granted to her. Her mighty presence brought back Kylo and Rey in the material time. He left a small smile toward her.

-Darth Vader, She said the eyes shut before bravely opening them. My grandfather...died years ago. Snoke died yesterday. Killing Sith-King never brought peace permanently in the galaxy. I don't say it as a Mother facing his son… but as a mandated ambassador of Alderaan, I can only agree to a proposal in this way with certain conditions…

-The spirit is heated. May we could sat down separately and prepare a solid treaty and discuss of the terms afterwards ? Said Admiral Holdo.

Kylo Ren nodded of approval. A new order officer stood and said;

-With all my respect, I would like to include a no-trial for both side officer. A way to settle this Crait's Treaty shall be to no punished one or others sides of war-crimes.

Main officers of the rebellion looked at each other. Leaving many war crimes unpunished was a strike in their principles.

-MR7, Said Leia. Take note of this proposal.

And it goes like this for hours.

 **Edit** dec **2018 as my english gets better I upgrade this fics :D**


	2. Sunset tea

Until both parties accepted to take a break again and prepared a solid treaty to debated tomorrow, Rey assisted this high skilled politics debate as a kind of third neutral party.

They settled temporary conditions; uncovered face, no ship leaving or entering the planet, spaceships in orbit.

Troopers gathered at the order of their commander in their ships and rebels lit a fire not so far of the Concile circle and started playing drums and sang old melodies.

Rey received admiration and gratitude. She learned Kylo said she killed Snoke. Lady Rey the Snoke's Ender, she was called. She couldn't say she didn't, it was not exactly true. Snoke leaving the world brought relief even in the ranks of the First Order.

She finally finds an escaping moment and go outside to breathe alone.  
The calm of the salt cold air purified her tired mind.  
She stayed there. Fews hundreds of foot from the gate.  
Listening to the Force in slightly going through anything.  
It was such a day. ''Lady Rey'' they called her.  
She laughed.  
She still couldn't take such a title seriously.

Footsteps were approaching. She felt the wave of a long cloak and a slim body.

-I was not expecting you to be free of your lieutenants soon… She smiled.

Kylo sat down in the cold salt fews inches beside her.  
He could not remove her from his thoughts anymore.  
He could almost see,  
with his eye of flesh,  
the magnetic field between them.

She shivered. He left a leg and opened his wide draped cape around them. She moved closer to grab the rim of the fabric catching a flowery wood perfume smell and an aura of warmth.

-We are far from Jakku...He said.

She laughed as birds sang.

-I owed you that...She responded while holding tight the black wool cape.

-I would not apologize...You said ''past is gone''...Let it die...

-Oh. I don't need you to apologize… the good side of it… I discovered the Force or the Force discovered me... I finally let go so much burden… when you captured me…

-When you escaped in fact. He added.

She let go a small laugh;

-it was the beginning of ...what I hope, will be called, a historic end of years of War…

-Funny things is… I have the military power to impose the politics of my choice… I could bomb this mine. Pretend Rebellion doesn't exist anymore...Then what… news rebels will grow back…I could not continue the First Order as it was, it was already tearing apart in within before it happens. It has to change. Ruling is exhausting with endless enemy.

She laughed;

-''I won't kill them all because ruling the World is SOOo boring'' She said ironically with a funny voice.

A piece of him,  
like a bleeding rot on his heart, fell down.  
It was as painful as it was a benefactor.  
A sound came out of his lungs:  
it was a laugh.  
A pure simple,  
sincere laugh.

-How should I call you Ben? I won't call you ''Supreme Leader'' it felt so disingenuous, obsolete…

He looked at her peaceful face staring the growing sunset and face toward it.

-Ren is a title chosen by my master as a Knight suffix. Kylo is a name I choose to let go Ben... Ben is only a heritage name of a great-parent I never knew… and a little bit out of fashion is you really want to know.

-It's not like you had inherited of a name of your others grandad...Darth Kylo would have sounded so terrific for a baby…

She looked at him with a serious smile.  
His growing rage died before reaching his cheeks;

-You're brave to joke about this manner…

-I've fought you once… We know how it ends...She replied while opening a steel bottle. You don't know me to kick your ass again...

Warm steam of perfumed tea gets out of it.  
He was stunned.  
He never felt so much peace.  
A childhood in social pressure of his blood status,  
a teenage in competition with the Jedi temple,  
adulthood proving himself worthy.

Not so long ago, he had to torture her, chased her, fought her, wanted her dead...They've connected like it was the true Force wanting to. He had shown his true self to scare her while giving her the best tool to pierce his armour.

He still could not believe she came at him…  
how in seconds she passed of a prisoner to his only ally.  
They fought side by side like old troopers and now…  
together staring stars, in the same blanket, she offered him tea.

Free of master for not even a day, he already felt the growing influence she had… He couldn't help it. Like when he followed Snoke in the darkest pavement; he could not resist the urge to get close to her.

The force asked him to.  
He has no other choice.  
She was the only way.

He accepted the tea.

-So...when you will abdicate your ''crown'' bring back democracy...You do what?

He rolled his eyes internally. He never had this time to think about a World without Snoke... So anything about after this;

-I want to be away from politics . I'm born royal and famous blooded. All my officers were thinking I was planning a trick or a insanely planned scenario to overcome the Resistance...but I would…

He stopped;

-You would? She said.

Then he just stared the calm night sky.

-It's our duty to bring balance to the force. She continued.

He laughed ironically;

-What? She said smiling.

-It's the prophecy. He smiled. This legend many believe when Darth Vader died , the force had to be balanced. Sith destroyed forever. He was the chosen one….But then Snoke, the others jedis with Luke...Me! You? … now…

-What's funny about it…

-The prophecy was so wrong… The main Mortis myth doesn't work with it…

-Mortis?

He looked at her;

-You have a lot to catch up…

He looked back at the borning sunset;

-I'm not the best person to teach you about this. I never actually think about this for years… It a mythical…..realm ? like nowhere or within the Force. It's not clear. I remember this story with a dying father choosing the one to succeed him… and a Light Daughter, a Dark-Son.

She lifted a rock a traced a three figures pattern in the salt. It rang a bell to Kylo;

-I think you are in the subject…

-I got a book I stole to Luke about this.

He smiled;

-You little thief…

-I never said I was all white.

His heart radiated at her words. The fact she confirmed at loud she was not the pure Jedi icon comfort the little sparkles of light that kept living inside him. No more sides, he recalled to himself.

-''Knowledge is easy to learn but wisdom is long or painful to get''...He quoted

-Who said that?

-My mom…

-She is a wise person. She would have been a strong jedi… I don't know why it didn't happen.

-She is force sensitive… but she is too grounded in the material …

The purple light emerged from the horizon followed by yellows strands of lights.

-I start to freeze… This planet is so cold. I don't know where to go. I feel if I'm sheltered by any side. It would mean something. Everything I do is judged. I can't stay physically out of it.

-I...He started.

He wanted to invite her in his quarters but it would be double inappropriate.

-You're right. He ended.

-I didn't expect to be a living symbol...Being no one had its advantage.

-Being ''no one'' is the fear of many…

He hissed and exhaled while taking another sip.

-If you didn't agree to the ''stay on land clause'' I would offer to fly away somewhere. Telling no one...letting the force guiding us…

-to what purpose? He asked a cocky smile.

She actually didn't know what she would do next;

-Research...about history ...about the Force about those Brother and Sister...about what was the force wielders before Jedis Religion… Seeking Truth... and Lies.. and be happy...

-Freedom. He added staring at this strange purple sunset like it was the third party of this conversation.

She pushed her shoulder gently on him;

-Yeah...all that… She continued. I know enough to know that I ignored a lot. Even Luke said the Jedis have to come to an end…

He put down the bottle and exhaled.  
He felt this sudden need.  
He never hesitated that much.  
He actually stopped to heard her while thinking about putting his arms around her.  
She looked at him directly;

-So, you in?

He did. He slipped his hand on her waist then slowly drag to her hips. She looked at him silenced, surprised with a content smirk then smoothly curved her body toward him.  
He sensed at this moment, they shared this magnetic feeling.  
For few silent breezes,  
under the stars and facing this colourful sunset,  
he felt he could live on the edge of this peaceful balance.

-I just need to use my Power to make things right...before I left...


	3. There is a we

They heard a huge messy metallic sound behind them.  
They got up nervously.  
People were holding weapons up, packing together while shouting orders, names and counter-orders.

Kylo Ren jumped forward and landed, a blink later, in mid-fire. He stopped two blaster beam in mid-air and lifted everyone fews inches in the air.

-It was an accident, I swear! Said a rebel pilot.

-2T-87 may be dead by now because of your accident! Said a helmet-less trooper.

Rey arrived in a sprint.

-Everyone would put their blaster in their holster...and the first to argue, I'd crush him down…

He let them fall on their feet. For most, they slowly and carefully put back their weapons.

-But, my Lord, they… Started the troopers.

Kylo lifted his hand strangling him. He brutally pushed him on his knees and pressed an invasive force around him. His shoulders bent, his arms started to snap and twist, his eyebrows tense of pain, mouth wide opened but no scream could get out.

-Don't! Said Rey.

-I said I would crush him...I'm a man of my word…

His back rolled down, his face was scratched by the ground. When the first drop of blood appeared. Kylo stopped;

-I'd say crush… not dead… He added turning his face to his officers; Quartermaster! Please well inform your units that members of the crew are not allowed to fire without a direct order. Any non-compliance… you would be personally held responsible…

People started to spread out nervously;

-We could never totally stay out of it. He whispered facing Rey. They could respect money,fame, title, glory...but for sure, they will always respect the fear of the Force…

She couldn't find a wise response to this. A modest rebel soldier approached him anxiously and bent a small bow;

-Lord Kylo Ren, I would like to apologize in the name of my brother. He jumped scare by a naughty joke and shoot at random. The trooper was on the others side of the hall. It was a pure accident.

-Why he didn't come by himself? Kylo said.

-I couldn't' find him. He's probably ashamed. He was the first to rejoice of this up-to-coming peace. He could had ruin it because he is such an anxious dude...

The soldiers kept his eye contact straight despite his shaking hands and sweaty forehand.

-That's a reason more why I requested a ''no gun carry'' conditions…

Kylo rolled his eyes. Rey could almost hear him thinking ''I was so right''.

-Apologize accepted. Find your brother and teach him how to use a safety click work on a blaster.

Rey smirked. He felt his officers need him turning his back toward them.  
In front of everyone, he bent a small bow to her.

General Organa asked Rey to join her in her temporary quarter for breakfast.

The door shut behind her. She was facing the windows, looking at the soldiers nearby, gathering.

-I have to admit...I've spied on you. We all did. Leia Said while turning to face her with a corner smile.

-Me?

-You both. You were outside, talking with the Supr'… my son. We stopped and waited...I've been asking myself all night what could you…

She turned back to the windows;

-...I worried about the faith I naturally put in you.

Rey saw her tender smile reflecting. She approached and saw a thin black silhouette with a pale face escorted by many officers of the First Order in the mine corridor.

-You still have some faith in him after what he did...Rey said

-I've only been disappointed by Jedis...all my life… My Biological father, my brother leaving me...my only son…

-Soldiers said you used the force to put yourself back in the ship… You flew in outerspace? Rey said.

She sighed and turned to sit down. She left the cover from the plate. A luxurious portion of fruits on an oatcake was placed with exotics fruits and flowers all around.

Rey politely sat and started to eat looking at her for the answer.

-It's late for me. Leia said. But we all want to know what you would do next...Jedis always been allies of the Republics…

-First, Said Rey while taking the knife and the spike. No authority had granted me the title of Jedi…

-I was afraid my son would lead you to…

-I'm not more a sith either. Neither he is... We...we have talked much but didn't decide anything.

Leia smiled while biting a crunchy fruit;

-So, there is a ''we''...

Rey could not hide her little smirk and warm cheeks.

-I've sensed it while watching you from the vents…

An etiquette droid entered;

-General Organa, you programmed me to inform you of your schedule and we are 5 minutes short of our planning…

-Thanks, MR7, I will short my dressing time to allow me a nice breakfast with the Lady Rey.

-Plan updated. MR7 said.

-''Lady?'' She laughed. Don't put it in the database. I would no longer be able to get rid of it.

-Oh! It's a formal title. If you are no Jedi, or mandated politician or ranked soldiers. Lady is appropriate for a famous hero as you. By the way, nice move at the Concile yesterday. Taking place in the middle of parties was unexpected and powerful gestures. So poetic...

-I would help...for peace and greater good but I don't think politics is really...my cup of tea…

-Oh dear, I hoped we could end this settling as soon as possible but I sense patience is the key nowadays… My specialist has stay awake all night with outlands experts to write the best treaty…


	4. Goodbye diner

The treaty settling last many weeks.

They invited politician and specialist in many fields Economics, Laws, Transport, Logistics, Tax...

At some point, they had to contact a merchant to restock on food and medicine without breaking the ''Stay on Land'' clause of the temporary cease.

Troopers had removed their armour and started to casually mix with former rebels.

Kylo saved all his off-duty schedule to walk passively in the tunnel maze of the mine with her.  
Seeking privacy out of this public gaze but also silence. They read together with the grimoire of the Jedi. She needed him to do it. Her skill in old language was near illiterate.

Kylo discovered in her engineer pilot spirit, a great soul who understood naturally the complex symbolism and old figure of speech. As if, her soul was built in ancient poetry and fine tech mechanics.

As his Succession was getting ready, he had more time for her.

As she needed a shelter, he deployed a ship to the ground and publically gave it to her as a mark of respect.

She had her official place, people start to consult her out of the debate circle. But as Leia, United Interport Trade representative or others lobby came to her, He was not politically incorrect to enjoy a meal together almost every day.

The supper nights led to drinks.  
Drinks led to laughter.  
Laughter led once to dance.  
(Only once but Rey would never make him forget how terrible he was at dancing)

But after a while, the close crew had stop to looking for him in the morning. They felt often asleep, often on the cozy bean bag in the living room. After many nights, she surprised him by sitting on the same bean bag. The weight distribution logic pulling their body in the middle. He raised his arms to offer her a nice cuddle space and curled into it. He felt her unsure and stressed. He holds his many urges to seek more physical contact until she would be better.

He already had understood she had a thing about physical contact.

When he tried to sneak to take her hand, he had avoided it with a stressed eye. But when he presented it in the all open air, She always took it. He knows he could not try anything new. It was all her to decide.

-Tomorrow, the Treaty gonna be signed… You will be occupied to hold the power until the Senate election…

-Yes?

He felt she was about to disappear.

-You know the dream about the purple cave…

He nodded and slowly passed his finger in her hair;

-It exists. I checked. I want to go there.

-We can go after all this …

-No, you don't understand… She said calmly. I won't wait in the side seat ...I needed to go… I'm gonna built this school for balance we chatted about.

-But you are not ready to be a master…

-Yes… But all those concepts, master, padawan, the rule of two… All of this has to disappear.

-If you …

His heart trembled. He didn't want to be separate from her. But not being able to live without her was a weakness he could not feed.

-I would stay in touch. She said. Finn, Rose and Poe want to come with me. I will lift them. It's on my way….

He grinned his teeth. Finn and Poe… ''with whom of those men she lied down in a bean bag'' he had to say to himself to dry this jealousy.

-I'm not your master… You don't have to report to me…

He raised her head on her elbow;

-No… But I don't want you to…

She looked at both sides, conflicted in her choice of words;

-to think I'm running away from you…

He caressed her back slowly;

-like you could... He whispered with his deep voice. I would reach you at the others side of the Galaxy in the Bond..

She had goosebumps in her neck.

-I would like to master our connection soon... He said. This power open to many possibilities ... Tactic speaking, maybe fast travel even ... sharing more than just words...

She turned her hips and put her leg over him, her head on his chest, his arms around her:

-I think you already travel through it... before Luke blew everything...

He smiled.

-Many part of my vision came true... In surprising way somes... He said.

-and the others parts?

-They are probably just not happen yet...

-like what?

He couldn't say the most clear part of his visions was her, with a 4 years old kid walking in a land cover of various flowers and long wheat. The kid had her nose, his eyes, their dark hair, his sceptical eyebrows, her chin, her ears. He or she glowed of this mysterious energy almost blurry. In his vision, the kid run, arms open toward him. She had smile.

-so? It would nice judging your smile. She said.

He put his chin over her head so she would not see his expression:

-I saw you in middle of flowers and wheat field. You smiled at me.

-I never see a wheat field of my life. The first time I eat bread was last week it's not like I Imagined...

-what's the best thing you ever eat? He asked.

-you first?

He looked at the ceiling eating back his urges.  
Kiss her and saying "your lips " dramatically was tempting.

-Akashian Crème brûlée. But burnt by laser not fire...You?

-Fish.

-Like the rainbow salmon of yesterday?

She smiled and her face changed in a accusing expression:

-who pay for all that foods by the way?

He smirked.

-Is that you?

-No.

There was half lies in his tone. She hit him in the ribs with a funny half strength.

-It's not me I swear! But I may have open a account for your ship and maybe have said to many people its bank tag. And you may have received numerous donations.

She got up nervously angry and happy. She never have so much credits . Her pay was in rations and had to kill once for medicine.

-show me how to heck this account.

He got up and offer him his hand. He walked with her to the captain seat:

-open your board. Go in the data sections. Ressources. Banking.

She had several hundreads millions of credits. She was shocked. She saw the name of sender. Many high amount from company such as the UNited Interport Trade or leaders of planet or system... but also thousands of small amouth from untitled people... simple citizen.

-Why? She asked.

He put his face over her shoulder next to her ear and whispered:

-because you are hope.

She started to feel tears coming then he had:

-also, 20 millions in a gift is nothing to have a Jedi on your side.

-but I'm not to sell?

-of course.

He smiled. He would have easily empty his account to own her.

-that will help to finance your research. You could hire staff ... You have enough to start almost any project... Even Buy a small planet.

-I was so sure it gonna work by itself... now I got the money... I could travel anywhere in the galaxy.

-If you need more, I could send you anytime.

She turn her face. He was so close. Their cheeks had almost touched.

-I don't want to owe you more...

"You don't owe, you own me" he thought.  
She closed slightly her eyes, interrogated:

-What was it? She asked.

-a chance that you can only felt my thoughts not understand them...

-for now... She said with a sarcastic eyebrow.

-I hope my thoughts would came true before you can read it...

She felt a burning wave beginning in her hearth and invaded her body.  
She could feel his breath.  
His assertive waiting gaze on her.

She didn't know why it happened, what was it.  
Why she couldn't turn her back anymore .  
Why she left her hand towards his face.  
Why her lips opened softly .  
What did she wanted.  
Why he seems blissed by her touch,  
closing his eyes and gently rolled his cheek in her hand.  
She felt him.  
Something pure, wild and contained inside him.  
She was starving of it for years even she couldn't put a definition on it.

He just whispered her name.  
She felt it.  
This pure energy she had it too.  
It was not the force, it was way stronger.  
She put her forehead on his.  
Letting this raw energy nourish the dried holes in her heart.

This. "it". Was the reason she would come back eventually.

-Don't leave. He asked with his Suprem Leader tone.

-Don't want to leave... but our duty leads us in an opposite spot in the galaxy. And they said it gonna take at least seven months ..

-or 3 years! I can't wait that.

He lifted his hand in her hair softly.

-May you have you good reasons to put energy to fast this up... She said.

-I have more than just reasons.

He could kiss her, 2 inches, a little twist of the neck.  
He had no more reason, he was beyond reason.  
He wanted her.  
He wanted her as queen.  
He wanted her as his fightmate.  
He wanted her as an apprentice.  
He wanted her as his Mistress.  
He wanted as his slutty submissive concubine.  
He wanted her as the mother of this kid in his vision.  
He wanted to knee and worship her. He wanted her to bow to the ground for him.

He felt her both hand around him and her head going over his shoulder. Knees on the seat, she hugged him. He took her waist with his arms and lifted her off the chair. Making a circle with her .

He held her tight.

-don't be afraid. She said. I promised, I'm gonna be there the day you would resign your powers to the Senate... afterward... we gonna have a lot of time...

\- If I didn't respect you enough, I would strap you in my containing chamber until then...

-oh... you could try... last time you restrained me ... it didn't last...

He laughed ironically. He had in mind this specific restraining table in the main ship. What he could do to make her want to stay on this table.

She pushed him gently but stay in his arms to look at him seriously;

-tomorrow I will vanish... Tonight is a only a goodbye...

-I can tracked this ship anywhere in the galaxy... I would find when it gonna be the time.

-the force is with us. She said hand on his chest. ANd would bring us back together...


	5. Leaving

Rey had vanished without saying anything. She could not bear to wave goodbye while she would have seen him goes smaller.

He could had use their bond to seduce her more and used her hesitation to make her stay. She had almost given up last night.

She let Poe piloted her ship. He was the first pilot she met with genuine superior skill in piloting.

-We are in space… stop to expect him at the windows. He's a Jedi, not a spaceship...Said Rose catching her in her meditative thinking.

Rey smiled:

-I wasn't.

They planned three days of fly in light speed, with two stops for refill. She had two days more alone after to got to the Purple Cave.

-Whatever. Said Rose. I still don't get what you did to him, or what you do with...

-Generally, we chatted about the Force, politics, history… We eat…

It was not what Rose was talking about.

-He is SO into you! She laughed. Everyone expected you to arrange a marriage for the treaty. I even see troopers and Mazy Taylor gambled about it.

-Oh! Said Rey surprised. It's not like that. Kylo and I, we…

Her heart trembled like a standing ovation. Her face must have told something she didn't purposely want to said but Rose laughed and added:

-So, you don't already know? She pressed her chin with her fingers and raised her eyes in a thinker posture . I'm sure he is fucked up between the sheets. Ya know. I heard high ranked officers of the First Order have a pool of whores on board and they could win one as a trophy.

-Don't be that silly. It's prejudicial.

-that's what I heard, captain? She said while smiling. But I also heard they had a catalogue and they could match up with volunteer "mate". And High Ranked could order a whore on this Agency thatprovidese any kind of hou-ha you could think of...

-that's a dating network… not prostitution Rose.

She laughed:

-one of them has to be true. Imagine a pool of hotties, built sexy male of all shades waiting to be pick up!

Rey turned herself to the windows to not reveal her disgusted sad expression. She had seen people lined up to be choose like that, it has nothing hot or exciting.

-I hoped you will keep that optimistic back on your planet..

She didn't realized Rey ha tod change the subject and the girl kept talking about her family, how a company had took over their clanic government , reduced the people into mining slaves, destroythe inner economy with a embargo and assured resilience with the control of water and resources.

-I used to work for rations. I sell refurbished parts. Nothing was more valuable than living another day. Till… I wanted to give up many times. I had nothing else then this hope my parent will get back for me. At some poin,t it was my reason to not let me die.

-I'm glad you didn't…. Said Rose. who would kill Snoke if it was not you? Who would have free us?

-I have to tell you… She started with hesitation. I didn't kill Snoke.

Rey turn towards her. She was shocked.

-who did it then?

-Kylo did. Brilliantly.

Rose asked her to tell the whole story.

-But how! I don't get how you knew. How you planned _that_. How could you know he will not... Even Finn said he looked changed, deeply… how did you?

-The Force guided me… I didn't plan that much… the rest was … I have just been myself…and It worked.

-So that's saved you." fighting what we hate, saving what we love." Only love could change a men horrible like him.

-He was not… She started.

Rey wanted to stay still. Responds with calm and analysis.

But her mind was shattered. Love. The dried holes in her soul felt renewed… that was is… Now that Rose had put a name on it, even by joking, on this sparkle she had in the eye, this beacon she had in her heart, this magnetic thread that had bond them together…


	6. Master Runwin

In the next morning, she had a message in the private ship inbox:

 _To: captain, X-21398_

 _From: Suprem Leader Kylo Skywalker 875_

 _Address:kppx/star killer 6_

 _Content: **Hey.**_

She laughed . The team asked what happened:

-Nothing

Emailing had a certain vintage ambience she liked:

 _To:_ Suprem _Leader Kylo Skywalker 875_

 _From: captain, X-21398_

 _Address:_ kppx _/X-21398 1954_

 _Content: **Hey you.**_

Then ran their daily task. The crew eat and drank together. Even played old board game, drunk, they visited all rooms of the 3 floors spaceship of medium size.

-You know that ship cost 159 million brand new! Said Poe with a joyful drink smile. This guy has an idea behind his back to give you a ship like that. Is the military tracker still on?

-Yeah! Said Rose. I saw it in the machine room. This guy is watching you!

They make dramatic "oh" sounds while turning to Rey:

-I know, he had told me… that's not bad. If I need help, he could track me down.

-or he may spy you! Said Finn.

-You are not even dating him and he's a control freak! Said Rose with the drunkest voice ever.

Rose and Poe laughed on each other's shoulder until he made her slipped on the floor. They laughed even more. Finn and Rey helped them getting up:

-so, you don't think you should destroy the tracker, just in case?

-I would meditate on that and certainly not used destruction tools surrounded by drunks like you!

They laughed and totally forget about it. She wanted to be found.

She wished he will pop up out of nowhere one day, aboard her ship in his dramatic black suit and open his hand saying something like "it was about time" or "time to join me" or "I need you ". She bites her lip.

The conflict was as mesmerizing as it was confusing. Why did she want to go away so much when she was with him, drawn to this far far unknown place and wanting him back so much when he was no there anymore? She missed people all her life but nothing like this.

She ended her night alone, she had returned sober for a while and they all slept. She had a message:

 _To: captain, X-21398_

 _From:_ Suprem _Leader Kylo Skywalker 875_

 _Address:_ kppx _/star killer 6_

 _Content: **Hey you there**._

She replied:" Hey you there too. "

Their game started. At one side of the galaxy, they smiled at their screen.  
Take minutes even hours to think about the next word they would add,  
what double meaning this word could have.  
They didn't say anything relevant but it was enough to kept Kylo from sleeping  
reading their copy-paste-add game like it was the deepest poetry.

 _ **days had passed**_

He was in his conference room with many foreign dignitaries in presence or holographic. She appeared on the table. She wore a jungle suit, hair tied in braids. She was the most beautiful unexpected thing that could happen in this boring meeting.

-Long time no see...

He reclaimed a break to empty the room peacefully but with a raging heart.

It was about time. He whispered to himself while shutting the door.  
Fucking her in a force bond connection was his biggest fantasies.  
He had masturbated so many time just with this idea in mind.  
He had imagined her ass against his hips,  
Rebounding and clapping on his dick.  
Licking and kissing those smalls boobs of her,  
seeing her face lost in this lust,  
kissing her, tasting her,  
consuming her until nothing left behind them would be drops of many bodies fluids, clothes and ashes.

He was hard even he didn't know if he could touch her again like this time in the hut.

He turned his back and quoted, the heart straight, the eyes pumping;

-Hey you there too. I just Wanted you to know, what could happen if you were not in my life. Is distance a bigger wall than time to break. Thin is the veil that separate us. I would be here as long as you wanted me there. Even if you stopped I will…

She smiled:

-always

-wait. He added.

He get on the table and offered his hand. She turn her head saying no. He dropped his hand desperately and broken. He was rapidly filled with blues balls rage and sadness.

-we are not alone… She said shy.

He gave his hand again joyful. _Let them watch_ , he think.

-I don't care and explain it to me.

She took her hand and slowly entered his arms reach, putting a hand on his chest softly, he decided he could wrapped his others arm around her waist. Feeling her after all these time was a balm of relaxing flows.

-I found the purple cave and more than expected…a Jedi master.

-Who? He asked abruptly.

Even he was there when Snoke died, he still feared to be haunted again.

-Master Runwin. He retired 300 years before.

-why?

Kylo was visibly suspicious looking behind her, his grip more protective than passionate.

-He retired after a conflict of beliefs with th Jedi Council back then and open a secret school to train refused or ignored force-sensitive people…

It was one the point they agree at first. Accepting anyone with force sensitivity willing to learn and not impose a minimal medichlorians level, age or races as jedi did.

-he stopped to recruit in plain sight when the Temple was took over and he hid in the purple cave with his apprentice, disciplines and students.

-Did you put yourself in his apprenticeship? He asked.

-Oh no. responded calmly Rey. He attracted me there to join our project. He had watch us. Saw the Force been balanced . He's with me , channelling our bond.

-How is he?

-He is old. An Anzat. He is really peace inspiring. He can't walk anymore nor fight or teach it so he move with a hover chair. I teach combat now. He's a master of the arts of the Mind more than anything I've read.

-if you teach combat… what they others masters teach?

She had a sad smirk:

-all adults and teens able to fight have been killed 10 years ago by the Ren Knight. Runwin had saved the kids.

Kylo had gasped then relieved a huge exhales. He was not a Ren back then. She turn her chest, looking behind:

-He wants to meet you soon.

-You are welcomed , both of you as soon as you would like. I craved for the day of your return.

She smiled:

-spare time is not a luxury I can afford nowadays… in the absence of the main master, I'm gonna take care of the students. The youngest have less than 4 years .

He would like to be able to meet them at the cave but his duty as Suprem Leader in transition was scheduled precisely for the next month.

He disappeared.


	7. Patience Exercises on legs

She gasped surprised:

-why stopping it, it worked well?

\- the carrot on the stick, hunger for light is . He needs to run from the darkness. Said the master while twisting his moustache appendix.

-he not trusting you. Rey said.

-understand him, am I. With a teacher, bad experience he had twice. Short time, you to my own His trust I'm gonna earn.

-if he knew you keep us apart on purpose, he would really…

-again, this debate I won't start. He said with a smile, pipe in the hand.

-I know. She said boiling but resilient.

-Happy to had to wait, future you will be. Now destructive wind. Then gentle breeze.

-Why I can't see my own future, it's annoying!

-great questions, it is. Master Rey. But why it displeased you is another.

She sat on the lilac moss:

-I've seen him. We were side by side. Snoke was in pieces. I saw him join me. I saw this field with long grass and flowers. He came from the house, huge wooden house with younglings on the balcony… playing… and this child near me running toward him. This smile he has…

-Children of yours you think they are?

-not all of them for sure. They were like 20... within the same age group, but the little one… could… I just see the back of the head…

-a class, 20 young looks like. For this child, you are drawn to him?

She blushed and smiled:

-You can go. He started. For a while, happy you two would be. What you seek, would be found and more but…

-"but if I go now, it's won't last. What's a year in the field of millions of light years" yeah I know. She quoted eyes raised

-Cute, Master Rey, the dark fumes smoking out of you. But still fragile his inner light is.

-Did you not said the debate was over? I already told you I'm gonna do it.

-But , with your decision, you are not in peace…

-I have plenty of time to get over it.

-true, your irony is. He said.

-I… Started Rey with eyes lost in her inner self.

-afraid of telling or fear of my advice?

She smiled. Runwin never let people time to think.

-I feared this time apart… that it will disappear… He is a Prince, a former Sith, the Supreme Leader that would bring back peace and diplomacy in the Galaxy, he is not ugly… Girls could pay to have him…

-Jealous of his attractiveness you are?

-Not jealous… at this point… I just don't believe I'm worth to wait...to go back for me… to be remembered… you know...as a woman...not as this Hero Symbol, they all want me to be...

-Sure I am, Master Kylo would run if you ask as waiting he do as you asked. Not your parents, all people are…

-But he's not a puppy that stayed on command… He is a freaking handsome Dark Lord that bring the peace into the Galaxy ...

-Not as free, Kylo is, as you think.

He took his pipe and lit it;

-without master, he never been. Served Parents, teacher, commander... Now , you.

-Pff, he can do whatever he wants. He doesn't need me. He could screw up the treaty in a swipe of lightsaber. He could order a thousand whores online and forget about me before midnight...

-what he can , the question is not. Why he do, is. Follow you in moment of crisis he did. In light, leading him you did.

-I've fainted. He took his decision by himself. I didn't lead him.

-Exactly why I have true hope in him… and in you…

-I don't understand Master Runwin.

-Meditate on , I recommended. After your run, preferably…

She got up:

-so for the school, is that ok?

-Join projects of you I've already accepted. Pretty sure, with Young Master Kylo, I would like to work with. Undecided if a good teacher He could be.

She left the old master as the youngest disciples came back of the ground cherry harvest. The oldest was waiting for her side to the jungle speeder for the long range harvest and fishing expedition.

-How was the Sith Lord? Shouted Keilime, the sassiest prick she never met.

His friend, Yareli, Master of Telekinesis hit him with an elbow:

-for how long you speak of yourself at the third person like that!?

Keilime raised his wooden saber with a funny angry face. He was a blond haired , in an undefined age. He was crafty, physically stronger than anyone here and too much loquacious in the taste of anyone. Keilime was the renowned darkest of Runwin students in the Path Of Balance. A darkest for each lightest is a good class, Runwin had said. Rey knew he was talking about them, Yoreli and Keilime, but it fit also for her and Kylo.

-Hurry up, kids! Masters! We got enough time for a fast run and eat with our brothers and sisters at dawn. If we need to go back there tomorrow, you will go by foot!

-Yes, Master Rey!

They hurried up and teamed up as usual. Keilime was her copilot. He did the harvest with the mechanical hand. He was so cocky, instinctive, sassy, over-confident and never the shut up, damn talented to many fields of the force and was brave enough to hit on her even he was like 17 years old. He had also tainted on her a spit of irony she never had.

-so this "force-call" went well? He asked when she stopped the speeder to grab a stack of yellow prune.

-None of your business, apprentice.

-of title only, Runwin said I could be Master of Healing soon…

-No , Master Runwin said you would already be sacred master if you were as good to finish your project than starting it.

-it's unfair. I've exceeded the knowledge and mastery of any given living force users in a needed field and I'm still stuck in my apprentice tunic for the sake of fews unended things.

-End what Master Runwin asked you to and I will praise your ascension.

He put a cocky smirk on his face:

-I knew my lower caste was the reason you didn't respond to my overtures.

-I could add many! She laughed while turning to the next stack nearby.

-Like what?our age gap? The fact we don't know my age means I can also be fews years older than I looked. People from my Moon looked younger than others human, they said. It's the lack of direct sunlight because of eternal eclipse state.

-Even you were 25, you still acted like a teenager. And I don't have to justify why I won't date you, that's all!

-That's it. There is another one.

She didn't answer and speed up to the next harvesting point. This young man was a patience exercise on legs


	8. Substitute

Kylo felt this urge and thirst.  
He never has felt.  
He has ever been a man that took what he wanted or  
worked to have it.  
Rey was not ready to fulfil him,  
he had to relieve himself… partially.

He was already turning into craziness, wondering in the corridor imagining a others life, others choices and gazing at the space, always in a potential future. He needed an anchor, something, someone to bring in the present tense until she can.

He hesitated many time to open it then he just glanced, then he felt into the research.

He didn't hire a concubine handmaiden for months. His list of volunteer had triple on the agency network. He was flattered to see so much people wanting to lay with him as his preferences had narrowed.

In the filters, he cannot help it, he reduced to female, human, fair skin, dark hair, Dark eyes, 1,65-1,70m. 18-20 years old. It has thousands of volunteer.

He found a handful of candidates but only one was the one: Athamë.

She was an awkward replica of Rey. He looked at her recorded hologram with fascination. She didn't have the same ferocious gaze nor this je-ne-sais-quoi in the face. But with similar clothes and proper subdued light, she has enough resemblances to be a botched clone.

He could not wait the month and month of bureaucracy alone with this obsession grinding his mind.

" _You never promised her_ anything" He thought.

 _"You want her more in your life than you want to fuck her"_

"You are not even with her, so that's not unfaithful. If she wanted you, she could just take your offer"

 _"If she learn you hired a concubine that look like her , she may never want to touch you again. You twat perv"_

"She never told you when she will come back. She just looks like she wants"

 _"If you don't jerk off, it'll only get worse_ "

"That's just the blue ball, speaking. You worth more than that. Be a good boy and simply invite her to your castle at Neev'dan for a ball. What kind of girls could resist to that"

 _" who care, you had many handmaiden concubine and even Snoke didn't know their faces. You could jerk off twice a day and get your shits together until she will be ready"_

"She will understand "

He hesitated again. Jerking on a twelkel felt less weird than hired purposely a cheaper copy of the women he couldn't stop to think about.

"You need to practice facing her, imagine you froze because you're such a pathetic anxious lover"

 _"Unsatisfied desire leads to anger, anger leads into darkness"_

He finally send his request of service with his usual conditions. She could also refused or never answer back . He imposed himself to try only once. It was this prostitute or no one else.

He lied down and looked again in his private inbox:

 _To: Suprem Leader Kylo Skywalker 875_

 _From: captain, X-21398_

 _Address:kppx/X-21398 1954_

 _Content:_

 ** _I can't be there for your meeting with Runwin but I promised to be there the day you transfer of power ceremony._**

He replied:

 _ **"Only if I can fly home with you"**_

-Home, he smiled. Wherever is suppose to mean...

He let his holopad on the sheets without expecting answers before hours. It bipped 15 seconds after. He took it with a huge smile. She was rarely online in the same space time than him.

T _o: Suprem Leader Kylo Skywalker 875_

 _From: Athamë Kragi, via PSA 2037664949493652_

 _Address:kppx/Naboo-9282761520 4409626384949-84_

 _Content:_

 _Greetings Master,_

 _I've read and accepted your all your conditions. I'm free to enter at your service full time when you asked._

 _Copy of conditions:_

 _The concubine is hired as a handmaiden and should work to mention the living quarters of her employee immaculate._

 _The handmaiden is responsible for cleaning, reception, laundry, food service._

 _The handmaiden doesn't leave the living quarters or mentioned rooms except for a matter of self-security or to execute her tasks or direct order of her master._

 _The concubine shall call her client Master in any circumstances. Never add names, nickname or endearment terms._

 _The concubine is not authorized to talk about her client and her concubine activities with any outsiders._

 _The concubine is not authorized to have sexual intercourse with any other clients or person during her contract without written approval of her master._

 _The Master could break the contract at any given moment with the responsibility to deliver back his product to the agency in the safest transport._

 _The handmaiden has the right to break the contract at any given moment._

 _The handmaiden shall bring no package or personal belongings. Everything she would need is included as:_

 _Uniforms_

 _Foods_

 _Shelter_

 _Bed_

 _Body products_

 _Medical treatment if necessary_

 _The concubine is warned that her master could demand sexual act on the linked list._

 _With the condition to not leave permanent marks or wounds._

 _Refusing could be legally seen as a break of contract by the Master._

He gasped, feeling already hard. He could not turn back now. Rey promised to be there in the future, the substitute will be there for now.


	9. Attacked

**Fews weeks after**

-Master Rey! Screamed joyfully the young girl running towards the fighting pit. A post-droid for you!

Rey raised her hand and ordered a cease of training to her class of a dozen teens.

-Drink water and run the small circuit and come back in less than 10.

She put down a knee to be at the height of the young force wielder:

-Master Potentsis knows you escorted the droid here? She said with a soft motherly voice.

-I'm not sure but I told Debashi I was going…

She was sincere and cute.

-Don't go cross into the jungle with no adult. You don't have your laser sword already, I spotted a dragon monkey and a two-headed snake just this morning…

She stood straight with a little sob in the eyes:

-I'm not afraid of dragoune moonkey nor double head snooke…she said.

-I know you're brave, but we, the Masters are afraid to lose you. Stay with me, I will send the last runners escorting you back.

The girl smiled and took a wooden sword to play with. Rey stood in front of the droid, it scanned her:

-Identity confirmed. Lady Rey the Snoke's Ender. A delivery message now.

The hologram of General Organa appeared:

-In my name and the honor of the Alderaannil Colony, I invited you to the first Blossoming Biannual Ball throw since 30 years. A great opportunity to meet main politics faces of the New Republic and celebrate the new peace...

The recording follow with dates and coordinates. She laughed, what could she possibly do in a ball. She smiled. She had this short vision of her in a blue silky gown with a silver tiara.

She focused and channelled Kylo. He was wearing a towel, wet hair, back turn taking cloths on his bed. He stood up, feeling her presence. Surprised and delighted.

-Sorry, I can come back… She said.

-If you are fine, I'm fine…

She blushed. He has nothing of the body of the teens and 20-something she lived with nor the old broken men she used to see. His ripped large shoulders and scars on his chest make her blush tenderly.

-I've been invited to a Flower Ball by your mom… and I don't know how to refuse…

He tossed his hair behind with his hand:

-Why? Everyone wants to meet the girl who kill Snoke.

-First, I didn't. Then, I've done only politics faux pas when we were on Crait… And you are terrible at dancing...

-You did also impressive diplomatic moves that change the world…

She eyerolled with a smile and exhaled:

-Stop looking for excuses… tell me the truth… He said.

She looked at him, his gaze devoured her. She couldn't find any valid reasons. She just didn't feel comfortable in a such worldly event.

-I can escort you. My presence is requested too. I'm Prince of Aldeeraan after all. It would be nice a night out. Neev'Adan is a really small planet, we could walk around in less than a hour. It's beautiful. I remember the Fall Ball when I was young... It was...And for you, I could try to dance again...

-I don't know…

He felt conflict in her.

-Why? He asked again.

She moved toward him and sat on his bed. He felt the weight debalance. She was incarnated there. In the same bed he had hardcore spanking and wild sex with Athamë fews minutes before.

-I never told you but, I think it really important for both of us to be honest

He offered his hand between them. She stretched out her hand to take it and continued:

-and, for me and you...

Far away, she heard blaster shots. He didn't moved. It was on her side. She stood up anxious.

-What happen? He said unprepared.

-Blasters… there is danger here.

She just vanished. Letting him with the memory of her scary eyes.

She blinked fews times. The little girl was at her side, shaking her shoulders:

-Master Rey, Master Rey! The boys! There are in danger!

Rey stoods up and jumped to the box where they left their lasersaber while training. The box was full. She grabbed the box and commanded the girl to contact the closest master at the pool.

She ran. It was not the sounds of a regular blaster but an old sound, vintage blaster rifle. She ran expending her sight in the force, looking for life forms.

They were circled. 10 apprentice weapon less circled by a small groups.

She arrived by the forest. They were in the road of the small circuit, standing together in combat position. She screamed and launched the box in the air.

-Saber up! She commanded.

She jumped in the middle of them , the time she was on her foot, 10 yellow and purple were lit around her. She clicked her brand new orange light saber shooting:

-who are you, what you want from us?

-Only the master ! said a voice below the helmet, kill the young they are valueless!

-it's not an exercises Kids! She shouted.

-Kill only if attacked! They screamed as a well trained team weapon up, a face of anger.

The mix-match mercenary crew hesitated, then the leader started to blast with repetitive shots.


	10. Dark Healer

The combat was short but the mercenaries never gave up. They had to kill them all. She felt the boys shaken but strong.

-Maraxoi, Derelan… Analyse the surrounding If there is , go find …

She turned back.

Rathansys was laying on the grounds:

-We need to escort him to the auto-doc at the cave… She started.

He breathed but his chest was open by a blaster. He was not conscious.

-He won't survive this trip! Said the wise Miran'il. Keilime is closer.

-Where is he? She asked louder than she wanted.

Miran'il looked behind:

-The fire Mountain is at 5 minutes run of here…

Rey lifted his body with the force:

-Follow me, Kids, watch our back and surrounding. Maraxoi, Derelan, do your best to follow and analyse. We stay together OR you leave me behind. Is that understood Kids!

-yes Master!

They ran. Near the fire mountain sanctuary, Master Yoreli and the oldest students of his class were outside on alert:

-We heard blaster shots and combat scream, what happen !

When Yoreli saw the near death body, he screamed Keilime name. He appeared from the upper side of the sanctuary.

-Leave it to me.

The students gather in a alert position excepted 3 students that step in and kneel down. Rey approches to help.

They joined their hand around the body and waiting for Keilime to close the circle:

-Try to not kill me this time. Said Miran

-Master Rey no. He said while kneeling over his head, taking with a huge serious, the hands of his classmates.

-I want to help. She said.

-No light is needed here.

His eyes were turning yellow. The air was shaking around them. Yoreli took her elbow to move her away:

\- This Healing powers of Keilime are used profound Dark side Force...He need all the darkness available.

She looked at this strange force use. The 4 darklings were not often in the same class, she never actually tagged them as darker then others before, until she saw them together. Knees on the ground, eyes changed, blood appearing on their chest, air vibrating, tooth holding pain.

She explained the situation to the master Yoreli. He wrote down fews notes and make them fly towards the jungle. Rey was still impressed by this thin men. Fragile, not a great fighter but his telekinesis skill were like a legendary painting.

 _ **two days LATER**_

The situation was over. She was in her ship in direction of their new home with all the kids and masters. Autopilot was fine. She focused on him:

-Sorry, I left like that…

He wake up afraid:

-Dann you! I've worry for two days in a row. I just felt asleep because I've seen your ship flying on the tracking with your ID locked in!

He was angry. Worrying angry.

-Sorry… We've been attacked by mercenaries. I've reported to your temporary police but I want also you to know… People are after me… They want to kidnap me. They have attacked our base. We left this morning the Purple Cave is no longer secret.

-Where do you go?

-Master Runwin had felt a place. I don't know the name, just the direction…

-Are you hurt?

She still had blood on her. Blood of the enemies but also of Keilime falling in her arms after had bring back to life three students.

"-Bring me back to light mom… " He had said with his eyes totally gone, black veins around his lids, white lips and outer-reality voice before fainting.

-No…I'm tired.

-If you need anything… I can send you troops for protection or workforce… money, ressources…

-I'm not responsible of the ressources but thanks you… for now… I need…

She looked at him in his oversize bed with black silk sheets . She needed to rest, but she didn't want to leave him. He sensed it, he lifted the corner on the sheets and invite her in:

-If I fall asleep in force connection I may be stuck here …

"like I would mind" He thought.

-Or vanished…

-That may happen. He said.

She get closer and touched the silk. He sensed his inner self ablazed. This was it.

-I will stained your pretty princess bed with my clothes… She laughed with a sensual voice.

He approached his chest towards her:

-then… just removed it…

She smiled and turned her head away:

-Maybe… but not today…

She turned her head with a beautiful sincere smile, he raised his hand, took her neck and slowly approached to kiss her. He smelled her energy, taste her breath then she vanished.

He woke up:

Athamë was sleeping at his side. He had a email on his personal account describing what he learned in his dream. He was shocked and lost. Did she visit him in his dreams or did he dream a foresight vision?


	11. Signed without a quill

She woke up. She was warm and cold at the same time.

She had fallen asleep on the pilot chair again. Keilime was standing by her with a worrying face, holding her shoulders:

-Hey what! she said surprised by his proximity.

-You breathed loudly and whispered intelligible sounds… Looked weird… I wake you up.

Her crotch was hot and humid. She smiled shy to be caught in such private state by one of her apprentice, especially the one that alternatively hit on her and call her mom in his weak point.

 _"Did I wet-dream about him?"_

Keilime was in a light taupe robe with natural linen pants. He looked so weak, his cheeks hollowed, darks circles around his eyes. He even looked like he lost weight.

-You should rest. She said while uprising herself in the seat.

-I would if I didn't hear you scream.

-I could you heard me, you were in the infirmary?

She didn't remember to scream either:

-Not a sound scream… I just felt you… Felt a call …

She was uncomfortable.

-Did you felt that before?

-I feel it often…almost all the time...like a background sounds. I feed on sufferings... It's my...you know

He rose his hands dramatically with ironic eyes.

-but it's the first time I felt… concerned…by you especially

-You called me mom when you fainted in front of everyone… I prefer to tell you to prepare you. The boys will joke about it for sure.

He turned red then laughed:

-it was my mom that bring me back to light… before…

He turned his back and looked towards the windows, his gaze lost in the strips of lights:

-Did Runwin tell you how he founds me?

She had heard the story of a killed village.

-My power to heal is a reflection of my abilities to nourish from the pain. More I absorbed pain, more I can remove it… but at some point…

-Why I could not help? She asked.

-This power is...deep into the dark side… Last time I worked with someone as bright as you… I destroyed him and almost killed Miran'il… I can only channel with people that can dive into darkness with ease.

-Channel?

-Yes, I… the metaphysical explanation is not my thing… but I've to direct the injuries and filtered it through many people… I don't fix people… I spread their wounds until they are not longer affected by it… it's complicated…but only results matters…

He looked disturbed and faded.

-So that's what happen to your village?

-The chieftain heard of my powers and want me to heal his dying wife. I tried. It's didn't work. So he threatened my mom… I tried again. His wife survived , he survived, my mom, the baby, the guards and the handmaiden...but everyone died. Every living creatures at 20miles around the hut died.

-that's why Runwin found you?

-Yeah… Dark is my power but when I would control it, I would no longer require the pain of others to boost me up.

-I hoped… but I saw you heal with less… spectacular effects…

-bruises and broken noses are not a heart opened surgery or bring back to life a stopped heart… With a simpler case, I could take it on my own… Use my own energy...

-So you feel their pain?

-Yeah. But I'm used to it… It's really annoying to need to be empathic…to be powerful...

-You would like to have a more "ready to fight " skill I'm sure…

-Oh, believe me, I can use it in combat as well… I practised only in the hunt but I can flip it around also.

-What do you mean?

-Make someone suffer until they died… theoretically…

-We will practice this when we will landed.

-Runwin forbid it. It's too dangerous.

-I'll allow it. She said. You almost died today… we need you in control . You are a battle runner and one of the only healer we got…Runwin is afraid of raw power but I know… a lightful counterpart will raise as you grow into darkness…

He smiled:

-Who else could know it better than you…

She smiled and signed without a quill, her mentoring contract with him.


	12. Retired from politics

It had been three weeks since the last time they've connected.  
She had been distant lately even in their funny email game.  
He had still no idea how to use their force bond on purpose even he could sometime, catch a feel or words of her at many parsecs apart.

In his lonely moment, staring in the windows, he blamed her to not do it more often.

She started to master it truly. She could probably always be there and here at the same time...

It has been a year, 4 month, 28 days since the death of Snoke. He had count this morning but otherwise, it felt like many years before.

Today, the vote of the first president of the chamber of the III Republic would be set. He was pleased with his hard work. Setting a strong, profound and fair democracy was way more demanding than ruling a galaxy on a throne room however that could please him.

Tonight, he was about to resigned his power and join her. He smiled when he saw the title in the Coruscant New Blogweb.

''Kylo Skywalker, Grandson of the Destroyer, Son of the Defender and Liberator of the People. How an ex Sith Lord changed the face of the galaxy.''

Rey had been everywhere, gathering intel about pre-jedi history for the school and her own enlightenment. She had found knowledge and grew so much. She had taken an important place on the heart of the future Force wielders. She was no longer the scavenger of nowhere. Kylo liked to see picture or holograph the journalist took of her. It was nothing like seeing her in force bond but it has something sweet.

She had found this particular artefact and would need him to get it .

She had promise month ago to be there today. He was anxious. Maybe what he knew of her was only a chimaera... maybe how he changed will not please her... or leave her indifferent. The last time they connected, he almost kissed her and never have the chance to explain neither saw her reaction. Those last month, they were getting closer than before even they never been more separated.

Kylo remembered her hair. Waving in his fingers. Months ago, they had joked about their respective growing hair and promised to not cut them until they meet again. When he unknot his warrior bun, his black hair goes to his mid-back. He never does so much a thing about how he looks, but Athamë thinks he looked nice...He imagined Rey could like it too.

Athamë entered the room. It was the first time he purposely reused the same concubine for this long. He was pleased with her presence and work but had never said at loud he chooses her by her most resemblance to Rey.

-Master. Said his handmaid. Two visitors had...appeared in your living room. The guards no longer responded..should I call the security centre?

-A visitor? He said force grabbing his lightsaber.

-Yes young women dark hair, fair skin. Weird but she kinda looks like me, traveller robe…and a teenager in long Robe...They are not ...scary...but

He smiled and clipped his weapons to his high waist pants.

-She sneaked in and he didn't felt it. Shes only getting better. He said to himself.

He fastly end to suited up and buckled up his boots to gracefully entered the room.

Rey was there with the apprentice he recognized as Keilime. She had leave her massive travel cloak on the couch and stand next to the fire place in a blue silk gown. Her brand new lightsaber at her hips, a delicate silver headpiece on her hair. He almost did not notice the handsome apprentice at her side.

She was a sun. A blue shining silver novastar in his living room.

-Hey you there...He said.

She faced him with a serious face. Athamë stood there and vibrated of stressed jealousy.

-I promised? You teach me to be a woman of my word.

-Thanks, Athamë...There is no alarm. Take this time off you prepare your packaging for permanent leave.

She bent and stepped out. He approached Rey and touched the galant wide sleeves;

-Did you find this in one of your ruins…

It was a dress worthy of a naboo lord daughter .

-Kinda… She smiled. I purchased it for the Blossom Ball… but after what happened , I never used it...

She smiled and he felt again this confidence and peace surrounding her.

-Keilime? She asked.

Keilime nodded politely to him:

-Master Kylo.

Kylo could not detached his eyes of her. Even he felt the seeking of attention of his curious devouring gaze.

-Prepare the ship and leave when you are ready. I would leave otherwise.

-Yes, Master.

He bowed and left. Kylo smiled.

It has been a eternity since the last they been alone together. He remembered the night in her ship , how it was simple in the bean bag.

She took his hand and crossed his finger. At first, he felt his heart beating of lustful joy, a warmth, his sun, his light, his whole…

Then his mind be filled with information, dates, names, new intel and specific memory of her. It was intrusive, even slightly painful, a huge wave like a blast of loading data…

He blinked.

An hour had past but he had catch up almost her one year of research and condensed memories.

-I need to learn this...It's so great. He said.

He knows knew those children, teens and adults she took under her wings. The story of the Third Founder, Master Runwin. The uninhabited planet in border rim where she built the Sacred School of Force Wielders: Minervis.

How annoying and funny Keilime was and how marvellous he is gonna be has in own apprentice. Entire books she memorized. He even knew skills she learned. He will have to practice until mastering it.

-You know how now...She said with a lovely smile. Just practice.

He took her others hand and their chin slowly get closer. He started:

-I would like to talk about the last visit, in the bond you...

 _-Master. You are scheduled to leave to be on time at the Senate_. Said the voice of Athamë through the door monitor.

He ceremonially posed holding one hand like a dancer and bow slightly with grace;

-Would you sit by my side, the symbolism would be nicely remembered and I don't want to lost you between the cracks again…

She half-bent the knee elegantly and raise quickly;

-I've come here to pick up...I won't leave without you.

He kissed her fingers while putting his gaze in her eyes. He had to control a raging fire inside him to not devour her on the spot. They joined the guards and been escorted to the Senate.

-...and now, as promised, I retired from politics.

He stretched his arm towards Rey, hand opened. She stood up and took it.

-Lady Rey, the Snoke's Ender and I will built a new school for the force wielder.

He did a small head shake to give her the floor;

-As one of the Three founders of the Sacred School of force wielder, I promised to the Senate, our organization would not be the tool of interfere in the Senate's business. We will assume the responsibility to train, guide force wielders and protected the others from destructive force use. Soon we gonna be ready to test force-sensitive people of any races, gender and age. We accepted donations but will never put our patron financial interest in priority of the balance, fairness and democratic consent.

The senator started a standing ovation and the flying pod of Kylo drew back to his original place letting the President all the place.

Athamë and two officers were waiting.

-Master, She started. Our travel boxes are done. We are ready to leave at you command.

-Thanks for your loyal service. Athamë, Grygor, Frankosdias. You and your staff are dismissed permanently of your duty. Your loyalty fees will be send to your account by the end of the day. May the force be with you.

The guards straighten and did a last salute before leaving. Athamë stayed.

-You have to leave too. You are free. Contract is ended. Go back to your hometown…

-But...I want to stay by your side…

Kylo did a little head sign toward Rey to asked her to follow him and passed by Athamë.

-End of contract. He said with an internal eye roll.

Rey lifted her eyebrows and make eye contact with the employee. She felt her sadness, betrayal, lost: heart broken. Rey actually looks at her as a person and saw their similar body features. It's was disturbing and astonishing, like a foggy mirror version of her.

She waited to be in the elevator to asked but he answered ahead;

-It had to end. Poor creature, whatever I said ..even exaggerated cruel truth or lies...She attached herself…

-Why did you keep her at your service ?

She tried to sense him but after she felt a mocked laugh mixed with buried sensual tense, he completely closed himself. She gave him a soft elbow hit. He closed his eyes and lightly bowed his head;

-There shall be no secret nor shame between us if we want ...it to work… She said.

The door opened in the main hangar;

-I will talk to you about this later…

They walked to his personal spacecraft. The last member of his crews lined up and saluted. He politely named them all, thanked them and asked his accountant to immediately send their last pay.

Rey kept smiling. He had changed. _"the true him finally grew out of this''_ said his mother before She saw the difference in action. She could saw his forehead less tense, his gesture more graceful, less stiff. His employees were proud and confident no longer stressed and afraid.

 **Author comment : this chapter is really a transitional chapter .**

 **I would like to thanks followers and people that took their time to comments.**

 **Many chapters are coming.**

Author


	13. Go out and play

She took naturally the captain seat and heat the engines;

-So, I give you my hand and now you take my ship? He laughed.

-I didn't remember you asked to married me nor you were better pilot than me.

He smiled and took the second seat. Totally defeated and amused.

-So...where we go first?

-I needed you to open a door. I got a team of archaeologist there waiting for us. Then we will get to Minervis and you'll meet our schoolmates.

He exhaled. Excited about this new life as force adventurer and maybe teacher himself… no schedule, no more war, no more expectations...

-Do you like teaching? He asked.

-It's odd. They asked great beautiful questions I can't often answer...we do research together and figured it out…

-Keilime is really a great choice.

-Runwin and I did our best… but he needs someone to guide him in the dark side with no more anchor…

-Swim into the dark side?

He looked at her with a smirk and she laughed joyfully.

They had about 13 hours of flight. He stood up to get some food with a bigger plan in mind.

One hour later, they were laying on the floor of the command bridge on a soft mattress with cushions and pillows all over, drinking blue liquor after a good meal. They had discussed advanced force theory and mythology.

Then she brought back Athamë in the conversation. He took a long sip before answer;

-'till I joined Snoke… I ever had many... concubines…

-Snoke gave you sex-slaves? She asked surprised as disgusted.

-No, they all volunteer and well paid... It was one of the perk of being a Knight…

-How many? She asked.

The growing attraction towards him was hurt.

-I can tell..

He felt like he had to tell her all.

-Many...He added.

-Like many 10-15 or many like thousands?

-I don't know...probably more than a hundred...human, alien… female… others… It was available, easy… I never counted.

He found the courage to look at her. She was not judging him. She looked at him with analysis with this teacher mask in her face.

-Ok….She said with a curiously cute smile.

-And you? He asked.

They never talk about sex before, he was deeply curious. The force bond had this propensity to avoid talking about such material subject. She curled her legs back to her, hugged her knees. He sensed a cloud of unhappiness and angry nostalgia.

-I...I've…

He moved and sat at her side. He drew his hand up;

-If telling is hard just show me…

She smiled and stared at him with starry eyes;

-No...I don't want you to see it either…

She looked in front of her, avoiding eye contact:

-As an orphan girl… a kind man approached me and offer me a job, sweets and a home. He bought me a nice dress, shoes, to work. He has this mansion with many other girls and women...

Kylo exhaled furious instinct. He caught through the air fragment of tortured memory;

-You never thought of revenge? Those kinds of monster deserve no pity...

She looked him with a corner malicious smile;

-I already did...at 11. The pimps were gathering for a financial business meeting. An older prost… girl killed the men in her room and we escaped with his ship. All the girls were just happy to sneak out...but I found the bombs shipments...and I launched them all...We were too close and the ship broke…

-That's why you don't like strangers to hold your hand?

-What makes you say that? She smiled.

-I've talked to Finn , a while ago...

-Why did you…

-I wanted to know his intentions about you...That's how I understand to…

He put his hand open between them.

-...offer myself...instead of taking what I truly want…

-Kylo, I'm not...She started.

They heard a quick bang over their head and the pilot console turned red;

- _Captor damaged. Autopilot in decreasing accuracy. Presence of hostile ship around. Lost of speed._

Rey jumped to the seat;

-Decreasing speed at 12/sec and run full analysis of surrounding. Full shield on. She ordered.

The spacecraft was hit again.

Kylo buckled up and the ship appeared in the middle of an ended space battle now in boarding phase.

-It didn't take long...he sighed.

 _-4 crafts of the United Interport Trade fleet. Proof of recent fight against independent registered merchandise ships._ Said the computer.

-UIT don't pirate like that usually. Said Kylo while reading screens. They wanted to communicate with us.

-Who? Asked Rey.

-Both…

Rey hesitated;

-It's not our duty to interfere with the economic exchange of any measure…

Kylo raised an eyebrow and open the mic;

-Lord Kylo Skywalker, we've been hit by an errant blast of yours…

A panic voice answered;

-Certainly not, our ships have no weaponry. We are aboard by scavengers! They've stole UIT ship and tricked us for a trade. They shoot our x-wings escort and our long-range com. Please contact help.

-we've heard you. Said kylo while dramatically twisted his seat toward her. Are you up?

-What's your plan? She asked. This ship is no match against 4 bigger heavily weaponned ship.

-watch me...He said while opening the others channel.

-Hi. Captain Solorey online, your accountant send us in your position to end the DP_21000K7 transaction. PLease open the main ship door to receive the millegold cargo.

A voice responded with a fake official tone;

-Yes Captain Solorey, door 5 on the Serenade is opening. The...handling department will meet you.

Rey looked at him;

-So that's your plan? Pretend we ship millegold?

-What's a few hundreds of pirates against two of us? He smiled.

She looked in front of her and drove the spaceship to the door.

-It's not our duty to play the police, the judge and executor.

-We just have not to kill them… that's Piece of cake…

-Not a single drop of blood...and alert the trade security minister.

-Yes, Captain… He said while opening a subspace email and change channel to the aboarded. Here Kylo, again . We are approaching to the Serenade hangar and will negotiate their pacific reddition of the unidentified abroaders.

-Don't risk it, son! They are brutal scavengers ! They will steal your ship. They already talk about selling us as slaves…

-Keep calm and cooperate. He added. We are coming.

-Don't try anything stupid, son…

-See ya. Kylo said after hanged up.

They heard in the background noise " that Kylo Skywalkers? Like the Suprem Leader?"

Rey had activated thermoanalysis to count them while slowly parking the ship into the hangar. Kylo goes in the weaponry and took two specifics blaster box;

-Paralysis blaster. One shot and 12 hours of numbness on most registered creatures. Every magazine had 150 shots.

She took one while he buckled up a belt of many magazine pockets around her hips. He smiled.

-you looked to have too much fun. She said.

He put his blaster on his shoulder and the belt crossed-body;

-I used to fight on a daily basis… I feel like going out and play.

-It's not a game. She said with her teacher voice.


	14. Because I asked

The fight was long but Rey got into the rhythm and felt like playing after 15 minutes;

-I understand what you meant. She laughed back sticked to the wall while reloading.

Rey looked on the side to her ears;

-I received a transmission from the spaceship. They are about to leave light speed. They asked us to not interfered…

He let out a malicious and threw himself in the fire zone. She eye-rolled and slide after him. Those scavengers were no match.

One hour later, the troops of the security trade, the representative of the UIT and the small fleet of merchant-admiral thanked them. A mechanic has also repaired their damage while they reported to the officers.

-We were quite intrigued by your signed alert...so few minutes after your resignation...We almost had to requested support of the diplomatic minister...Said the Trade minister Admiral.

-If we were not hit by a errant blast we would never know…It's pure coincidence.

He glanced at the people around him and gently offered his hand to Rey;

-Excuse us...We are expected at the border rim… Our part here is already..played…

He laughed internally before she accepted his hand. With her at his side, with her broken blue gown broken by the fight, the dust in her hair, the military equipment...he never felt to well teamed.

They flew in light speed as soon as possible.

-Is it weird if I say I'm hungry again? She said while twisting the seat toward him.

-You didn't learn force wielders consume more energy than the comparative member of their race…

-Yeah, we have included harvesting in the training schedule for many reasons but just to feed our students, we gonna missed fertile land soon ...I'm...bored to eat that much…

-I remember a kind of breadish cake Luke used to make us… 2 slices were enough for a day. If he was not so stubborn, we could get the recipes…

She gets up to go downstairs.

She was in the kitchen for an awkwardly long moment, he decided to go after her. She had open a ration pack in the humidifier oven. She wasn't there. He closed his eyes and searched for lifeform around him.

He heard water. He saw naked thigh wet. Her hair thinned by water. Her steamed breath eyes closed. He had to came to his senses. His legs were shaking even fucking her almost replica wasn't as hot as this previews.

-I've sense it you know! She said from the sanitarium at the end of the corridor.

He could not resist and enter the steamy room. He removed his clothes and take the next cabin.

-Sorry...I didn't mean to spy on you naked...You should have warned me…

She laughed;

-Believe me. The ''don't look in this way I'm naked '' warning never have the expected result than a sneak-a-ly do it in the dark.

-I approved. He started with a voiced smile. There is many great things to sneak in the dark.

He bites his lips. He had so much more in mind than obvious double-meaning puns.

-Have you extra-clothing? I didn't plan to rip off my dress.

-When you go out with me, you should always expect your clothes to get rip off...

They laughed;

-not but really, could you bring some to me?

-Nah… Stay like this, the water looked amazing on you.

She laughed again and he could continue like this for the 12 hours left of the trip.

-but… you in my clothes would be as nice…

He started to rush his shower while she talked about how luxurious the shower concept was for her before leaving Jakku. He liked to leave the common sanitarium with only a towel around his hips.

This lonely privacy was yet enjoyable. All his life is was surrounded and felt alone. He didn't understand why she makes him feel whole, why he missed her presence since the forest of Takodona...

He chooses this loose tunic he liked wearing when he didn't have of leaving his quarters. He took a generic suit of his and look for a forgotten uniform in the female hall to find her appropriate undergarments.

She was pleased with the selection but not as he was. Her wet hair in his personal clothing choice. It was like he had draped his flag around her.

They rested together in the improvised picnic. Chatting about their style in battle, the finance of the school and other mundane topics.

She fell asleep before his eyes. He needed to rest also, but could not find the minimal inner peace to. Now she was not using his rational thought by an active conversation, his imagination and double side thoughts took all the place.

He wanted to put her in bed but didn't want to wake her up. He had laid on this ship's bed many time dreaming she could be there and not this boring replica.

After an inner debate that goes into a circle, he stood up and force-lifted her while softly wrapping her with the knitted blanket at her side.

He transported her, floating in the corridor to the master room.

Minutes later, he was under the red sheets, she was over it at his left. He could finally slept. After a while, he woke briefly. She moved under the sheets. He could feel the cold of her feet and shoulders at distance. He, by a certain reflex, slipped his hand under the pillow and rolled her into his arms.

-How can you be that warm…

He heard before peacefully get back to sleep.

Happy. Content. Simply.

They landed on autopilot and been wake up by the inboard computer opening the light and said;

-Lord Kylo, people are knocking at the main door. What protocol may be processed?

They sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes, confused how she got there.

They put arctic suits and go out meeting the archeologists team;

-Glad to see you Milady, you are quite late…

-We got errant shot and interfered in a… trade dispute.

-We should go directly to the site, a snowstorm is ahead. Said the older man.

They presented themselves to Kylo like he was another simple dude added to the team. This lack of diligence, protocol and futility were appreciated.

The site had changed since the last time she was there with the digging team. Ice and snow had melted and revealed ancient quartz giant statues and scenery bas-relief.

The team has grew of many more scientist and workers. People stopped working when they proceed.

-So...started Kylo. It was a story about a door…

-Yes ...Said the older of the welcoming team while opening holographic 3D map without stopping to lead the way.

He swiped with agility in the map and spotted a specific blurry zone.

-Whatever we try, no scanner and nobody could reach this zone. There is a ..kinda, we called it force-field but we don't know what it is… At the entrance, there is a bow engraved looking like a blocked gateway. There is two pillars with a distinctive hand shape.

The mid-age scientist read a holographic scroll;

-in the engraving above in the bow, only at the true ''Desires'' of the masters, I reveal or give my Power. There is many engraving about the Desire, and the first person Power. We choose Desire, but it could also be temptation or choice.

-Milady tried alone. It shook the field. But the engraving is certain about the plural form of Master. The two pillars…

-And why we do it actually? He asked.

-Because I asked...Smiled Rey then added. And because there is a proof that a secret, ancient, powerful thing is hidden there.

He nodded. He was convinced at the obdurate ''I asked''. The perspective to discover forgotten power was extra motivation


	15. Unhold

They faced the pillars. They weren't impressive. Simply carved in white stone with a hand shape slightly larger than human hand.

-Maybe try to focus on your ''desires''. Said the site chief.

Kylo almost laughed after the cocky side smirk they shared. He put his hand on the engraved hand. He didn't even start focusing or using any Force that the quartz veil vanished in the bow engraving showing a long hallway. He looked at Rey;

-I… They started.

They knew they had done nothing apart touching the pillar.

-What? Said the chief archaeologist.

-Don't you see it open? She asked.

None of them saw it.

-The monitor sensed a change in many energic ranges...said the assistant face in his screen.

They removed there hand and joined in between to go through the icy quartz corridor. For the scientist, they just vanished into the solid wall.

He offered his hand and they gallantly walked in this long eternal hall lit by surrounding grey light.

-Don't you feel…? He asked.

-This music...She added.

They smiled at each other, inner ears open and continued to walk. It was like whale chorus, mixed with the sounds of wind in branch maybe sand or rain. They started to visualize an ending chamber where a centrepiece ball on a stick illuminated. As they get closer the voice in the melody gone clearer. They could not verbalize what it said or why it seemed familiar, they understand it.

What looked like a sceptre was, in fact, a two-foot-long misty crystal egg laid on an open hand carved in white stone. They know the voice came from that. Rey lifted her free hand to touch it. Kylo abruptly pulled her toward him;

-Don't ...It...It's suspicious…

The egg sang louder in their heart. They were no longer suggested to approach. They needed to. The melody was reassuring, calm, familiar. It has the warmth of hug and the refreshing cold for the mind. It was what "home" means.

Fingers crossed in their holding hand, they raised their palm and touched the egg. An intense flow came through and lit a wildfire their groin, open their eyes wide.

He pulled her to his chest and force pushed her on the pedestal.

Hand softly on her chin, he took a deserved, desired, wanted and worthy kiss.

She force-buckled out the half belt on his coat and looked at him with aggressive passion. He destroyed her hips belt like it was made of thin paper and unwrapped the kimono coat with excessive strength.

She removed his hood, slipped his coat out of his shoulders. Rey grabbed his shirt by the collar and rip apart on his back in a blunt kiss.

They could not stop.

Could not think.

Could not slow it down.

They were stronger.

At their wildest self

They have to act.

They need it.

It was all it matters.

On the cold ground, with their half broken clothing as a mattress. Their hot skin as a blanket. Their hands grabbing their flesh with anger, their nails mapping their passion in their skin, their lips starving of another kiss.

Kylo spread her legs and positioned himself aligned to her. She curled her back, aroused by this presence. He let a hand going down to reach her hungry others pairs of lips. He put easily a finger in then furiously added another, pull in and out in an aggressive grind. His dick lifted in an impressive upcurve like he never been so.

She punched him with her fist. He felt his nose bleed.

-You are hurting me!.

She grabbed his neck to kiss him and furiously laughed before licking the blood on his upper lips:

-I love you! She said with starry eyes and an angry smile.

The kind of face she was the only human capable of doing . He pulled back and brutally took her thigh up. He kissed or bit her inner thigh, eyes closed and whispered:

-I love you …

He felt her force pushed towards her welcoming pussy. He stepped back on this stomach to aligned his face to her entrance. He looked at her wonderful slutty smile. He slides his tongue on her clitoris. She curled: he continued, she curled even more.

He grabbed with a rigid hand her ass and inserted the index curled back of his other hand inside her.

-Yeah! Like that!

And continued then add a finger in, two ...until she aggressively grabbed his hair, untying his buns;

-More!

He wanted. She wanted it even more. He savagely licked her. Her breath was troubled and her thighs trembled.

-Oh...Kylo...She slipped, holding her breath before a powerful exhaled grunt of passion.

He goes up kissing every scars, everything that rise upon her perfect skin. Until their eyes met.

A hand holding his weight upon her, another grabbing his member and furiously penetrate her.

It was hard. It was thigh. He craved for it with patience for so long.

They fucked like they once fought on this snowy forest.

Experienced techniques against raw power.

Violence and Rage.

It was instinctive,

out of control.

assertive

unhold

happy

They reached a wildly state they never experienced.

They were no longer people ,

the force had left the world.

The world had left them…

there were bodies ,

feelings,

desires

Love.

They woke up because of the cold air in this insufficient bed, cape as a bedsheet. She sat hiding her breast with ripped sleeves. He was already sitting. Many nails scratch had bleed on his back. She was not comfortable.

-What happen? She asked.

She felt like a hangover with a pain in her inner thigh, not a headache. He turned a cocky smirk. She started to remember. She curled in a ball surrounded by an afraid sadness.

-How could you? After what I told you! She started angrily, the head down to hide her tears.

He up his chin with condescending tenderness;

-LIke you did nothing…

She felt raped…  
Not by him, he was also manipulated by the same ''trick'' she had been cursed on.

They looked at the egg;

-I don't know if I wanted this power anymore…She cried on.

-As you wished.

He get up, naked with ease. Lifted his hand to brought his lightsaber and, in the same move, cut through the egg. Rey rose up. She didn't want it destroyed.

The egg steamed but hadn't be cut. He needed to double check it to believe it.

Rey found part of the cloth to cover herself and took his coat to brought him. He thanked her and had an inconfort smile. He would like her to be more relaxed with nudity and body after all…

He had wake up lost but happy.

It was the best fuck of his life before seeing her destroyed face.

It was not how he planned to introduce sex in their relationship but he could only enjoy the memory of a lost, lust Rey between his hands.

He let her time and space. When she was up and both dressed. He approached her. She had silently cry. Tears all over her faces:

-Sorry… it's not what I wanted for you… for us… He said.

She was mad and broken.

-I…

-Don't said anything… You are not guilty...Let's get out of here and never talk about it again.

He took her elbows with more fierce than he wanted and said:

-I can't… It's been months, more than a year I …

She collapsed in his arms, putting her head on his chest crying :

-He said it gonna be for the best… I regretted now… to have wait…to have brought you here.

He simply patted her hair and shushed softly. He remembered how he felt so true, so him…  
How he could not resist to tell her how sexy she was,  
how he liked being inside her,  
how hard he was.  
He blushed.  
Ashamed of his happiness.


	16. Lemon Sauce

They were in his ship. She had close the door of a room and ignored him for many hours while he visited the cave. He prepared dinner but she refused to eat with him.

He walked in the snow until he found a quiet place with less wind. He kneeled down and meditated. What this secret power was? Why he couldn't have stopped? What was this egg? Why it needs force to open this gate? Why?

 _"Many questions, again? Young Ben is asking himself? Ignoring the problem he always '´_ Said a recognized voice.

Kylo was half fascinated and terrified. Force ghost rarely appeared for a simple chat

-Yoda?

The green legend was there.

-Follow me.

He stepped out and go back to the cave. The workers were all asleep in their isolated tent. Yoda leads him facing the gate. It was open.

-I don't want to go back…

-sure you are?

He heard the mystical chant.

-Alone I can't hurt anybody?

He penetrated the long corridor again:

\- This voice, what is it? Why it felt so… familiar…

- _Like, all your life, you heard it?_

Kylo rise an eyebrow. It has to make some sense:

-Is that…

They entered the room of the Egg, or where it should be. It was now a vast Ball room with many voices, like a crowd but alone one lady. She looked like her mom in a way.

-Oh… you decided to...

-Who are you? He asked. Why I know you but ... like not?

-Because I always been there...Watching over you…

 _''Light Daughter''_ He thoughts.

-It is what the lovely story say… She said with a brightful smile.

-Where are we? He asked.

-You know, where else I could be?

 _''Mortis''_

-I don't have much time… You have earned your price…. I was disappointed Rey refuse her gift… She was close …

-I don't understand…You… were not supposed to be dead?

-No one is truly gone…Accept it… You'll need it...

-But why all of this?

She smiled. The room came blurry .

He wake up scared in the Master bed on his ship.

-Rey ! He shouted.

This dream was weird, it felt so real. Real as this ice around him. This cold feeling.

He checked up the door monitor. The temperature was stable. But he saw many alerts notifications:

-Global report. He ordered.

-Batteries shut down. Many minors systems shut down. Temperature near frost in lower bridge.

He gets up of the bed.

-Damn Rey!

He opened the door and felt a wave of cold. He stepped back. His feet felt burn by the cold. He run into his wardrobe, find an isothermal undersuit and boots. He ran to the lower bridge.

The walls were covered with thin frost. The electronic panel was shut down. Only the emergency light was on. She has probably fainted in hypothermia.

All the soldiers rooms were open. Expect one.

The door was frozen lock. He knocked with his fist few times.

-Rey, open from the inside with the mechanical switch. It's cold-ass here!

He heard no sounds. He reaches out his mind. She was there. Almost no more. Her lightsaber was on the shelf. He lifts his hand. Lit it and target himself. The radiant orange light appeared and he guided it in a wide oval shape until he could force punches an entrance. She was laying on the floor of the closet, a small blanket around her shoulders.

He ran. Took all the bed supplies to wrappedher.. She wake up:

-I called you… You were not there… You were not…so far away...

He shushed.

-The power is off here. I'm gonna warm you up in my quarters .

The took her in his arms and rush towards the elevator. The screen was dead too now.

-You said you like to fly?

She blinked multiple times with a interrogative face.

He open the door manually and kick off the roof panel. He reached a hand and force lifted her:

-trust me and don't move.

-Did you do that before? She asked.

-Never with someone awake…

He make her slightly turn to avoid some wires before laying her on the ground of the upper bridge. He reached her after with a high jump.

-I never knew such _cold_ … That's unbelievable… She said.

He took her in his arms again and walk towards the Master Bedroom. The warmth of the room reached them. She breathed heavily. He put her in the bed and rolled her in the blanket. He removed his thermal suit and slid in the bedside her fully naked.

She pushed him with no strength;

-Hey ugh…

When she felt his warm skin, she could not push him back anymore and embrace his chest like her salvation. Her clothes were filled with sweat;

-You will never warm up with this humid clothes…

He pinched her tunic and hand to remove it…

-No...She said.

He just pulled up to touch skin to skin their belly and the warmth of his skin convinced her.

-Ok, She said. But nothing more… I'm not…

-I know… It's total dark any way…

He was more experienced in horizontal clothes removal than her. Her body was humid and warm;

-You may have a fever…

-What is it?

-You never have a fever before?

He smiled;

-You scavenger desert scum...He smiled.

-Hhheeyyy… She whispered with the cute funny voice he didn't hear for a while.

He slowly rubbed her back. She was thin, skinny and strong. More than Athamë have never been. Her skin was a thunderstorm and a land filled with snowed tree and sunburst flowers.

He could eat her alive. He wanted to consume her, merge with her, to never be alone again…

-Hhheeyyy… She said again. Stop poking me with your…

He had a huge hard-on.

-Sorry… It's not…

He tried to put his erection between his legs but it was way to hard for it. She smiled;

-I heard it's not often controllable…

-It's a second brain… it's such a burden…

She laughed between frozen thrills. She couldn't choose between the obvious scare of the new, the disgust of proximity with male and the attraction she deeply felt since Tokadona.

-One day… She said.

She rose her head and look at him in the dark. He felt warm in his cheeks. Her hand found a way between his chest to his neck;

-Rey… Don't … I try really hard to…

She kissed him softly. He inhaled hard and grabbed her chin, resisting the urge to scratched her neck with his nails.

-I apologize…She said.

-Why?

-My reaction after the ...the egg… It was not mature… You were not guilty but I was angry at you…

-I'm no longer a frustrated prince teen … I understand.

They laughed together.

-Marry me...He said.

-What! She laughed.

-Yes… No doubt… Marry me…

-Have you a fever you to…

-Like you gonna say no…

She gasped and laughed. She has no strength to say ''no'' but could not say ''yes'' either.

-I don't need an answer now...But it's in my plan to spend the rest of my life with you… It just let you the occasion to be a part of mine to

-Or what?

-I'll stalk you annoyingly... He said with his cocky smile on.

-But...

He kissed her softly, his hips naturally pushed against hers. Her hands find a nice grab around his neck and his upper hip. She holds him harsh and strong. Her nails scratched his skin softly.

-She is a little tiger… He said with a soft dominant voice she never heard before. I like...

His member slide between her closed legs and a warm strike wake up a part of her she just started to tame.

He grabbed her chin with the softest violence he could pull out.

-I want you… And I won't go further if you said no...But... I have to say… I'm maybe not able to stop if we start…

-I'm not scared to push you away if necessary… I know what happened the last time we fought… And I'm more powerful than ever.

He grabbed her wrist and rolled over her;

-You think so? You never thought I've gone easy on you…

He felt her heart beating, the scare in her stomach and a repulsive wave flame in her. He saw it. Wave of colors got out of her body like flames of green and yellow.

He gasped;

-Did you see that…

-No it's total dark but I feel it, it so big and humid, I've never…

-Not my dick, the colors…

He explained it.

-Did you saw that before?

-I've always been more sensitive than many others… But never _see_ emotions…

-Could it be the Secret Power you received…

He slided and kiss the neck. He saw purple spiral and red waves. He smiled. He did repetitive little kisses and enjoyed through an uncontrollable laugh the beautiful colours out of this;

-Stop to laugh, I feel like I do it wrong… She said.

-That's not you… That's just to …

He drew a finger on her chest. The purple wave thrills with lime green flourished curves.

-That's odd… I never wished for specific new powers… but never expected to see feelings...

-You would prefer something more...fighty ?

-I could turn any skill into fight… He slid his finger towards his lower parts; Like I can turn those fighting fist into ...more pleasurable fingers…

He arrived at her clit and she inhaled a profound desire. He used three fingers and start to make circles with a low pressure. The purple waves flamed her body, mixed up with rivers of deep red and yellow strike. _''That would be awfully easy to do it right... ''_ He thought.

She curled as he inserted his middle finger in.  
The inside was warm and wet.  
She was tight like a virgin.  
Stressed and beautiful like one.  
He could see her whole body covered with those colors.  
Even with this accuracy, he never felt so out of his ordinary,  
the same feel of lost and urge like when he was 15.

What he could do with her, it mattered.  
It was not a chase to fuck, a quest to jerk off.

He laughed;

-What, she said.

-I realized...I never made love of my life…

He goes down and grabbed her thigh, face aligned to kissed her entrance.

-How it goes so far…? She asked shy and smiling.

-I will only be satisfied when I will hear you scream my name...

He licked her clit softly.

-Tell me if something pleased you more…

-You probably know better than me what to do with my vulva anyway…

He inserted a finger in and sucked her pleasure pearl with a little tongue swirled and saw, even eyes closed, deep burgundy and pink flourish out of her.

And goes on...and on...Pull up his finger in a wave motion. Her lips were opening wide, like a mouth about to say something. His foreskin was about to explode. He upped his legs to kneel in front of her. And use his left hand to grab his penis and masturbate while continuing to please her with his mouth.

She pushed him with tenderness. He let her rolled over him. She had spread her legs around his hips and softly kissed him. His hands found a way around her, enjoying the curve of her back finishing in a wonderful tight ass.

She took his dick with a soft anxious hand. Slowly going up and down...

-You can go with more …

She grabbed it up and down like she holds a lightsaber. He saw many colours took over her. This curious sexual tense was beautiful on her.

-Get over me, take it…

She grabbed it and played with his dick on her lips. He saw his desires all around. She took towards her entrance and slowly tried to insert it in.

-That's impossible… that's way too...

-that's not the easiest position to start for women.

He let her slide his dick on her wet lips. The slippery sounds driving him crazy as the happy exhales she let go. He pulled his hand on her arms to turn her ;

-If Lady obliged me…

He rolled over and spread her legs with his hips. He grabbed his dick with nervosity and way more hard , painfully hard, than he ever been.

-Tell me if nothing is wrong…

He didn't hesitate and goes inside her with strength. He moaned as she gasped, only his glans was in. It pulls out to only go deeper, almost the half in. He raised her legs and let a hand on her clitoris. And push in again. She raised a leg naturally towards her neck. He grabbed it and kissed her ankle.

-Oh damn… I love you.

Purple and dark pink took her skin, followed by yellow sparkle. It was beautiful. His hips come and go with more aroused fury. Each time, pushing waves of this blueish purple.

-Yes! She said.

He grabbed her side ass with obsessive possession passion.

-yes who…?

He saw the colours goes darker, the waves more disturbed. He inserted his thumb in her vagina, grabbing her pussy with all his finger like a handle to fuck her hardly. She moaned, more and more.

-Yes, yes…

-Say it… Say it…

He closed his eyes, feeling the force bond vibrating. Her pussy sucking his dick like it never been.

-I accept! She moaned. I'm gonna marry you…!

He smashed her harder. The sounds of their flesh hitting each other in this wet cave. He took her others legs on his shoulders and grab her shoulders under her body. Their chest fusion together. He goes deeper, closer, owning her as he felt his soul be merged with hers.

She had cried, her face was warm. He kissed her.

-Say it…

-I love you . She screamed.

-Say-My-Name! He commanded with the soft dominant voice.

He felt her going more thigh than never, it also pull him out but push in . The colors goes wild and exploded all around. He tried to push and go again but could not resist.

-Oh Kylo!

He felt her so hard: he blasted everything he had inside her. He let himself over her, exhausted and happy.

-It is wonderful...She said.

-I saw it…

-Why we stopped…?

-I could go on but I may

He faced her eyes. Shejustt didnt know what ejaculation meant.


	17. Where I belong

They wake up hours later. Breakfast together , smiling and winking in the huge empty kitchen of the spaceship.

-So, she said that I failed?

-That's apparently what I remember… It still don't know if that a dream or real...This place... felt so ...

-I've fail to balance myself and let old wounds open. I've failed… I know… It was a matter of letting go and i ve _hold on_...Thanks you to be honest about it. I need to know when I failed.

-You catched up well… He smiled. I'm really happy you don't feel bad about Athamë, and really ... You are really not the same and I'm...

-When the heck did you said that you... slept with Athamë? She was your whore? She almost screamed dropping her fork realizing what he meant.

-In the ship, before the attack... He said the right eyebrows up. And she was not a whore, a concubine...

-No-no-no you said...

He saw furious waves of rotten green and vivid strike of white and grey.

-We got interrupted but I was telling all the things about my concubines...

-So you hired a high price prostitute that looks _like me_ , or it's just happen like that, surprise out of a box?

She jumped out of the chair, looking for something to destroy, loudly exhaling of disgraced rage.

-Hey Rey, beautiful... He started with a sweet voice.

He saw the swirl of dark red, strikes of forest green and grey spikes all around her. She was stressed, doubtful, ashamed, betrayed. He grabbed her arms and faced her even she could not see him.

\- I never _loved_ Athamë...

-She looked like _she_ was... I felt her so heartbroken!

-Yeah, I paid her like 10 times the salary of the people of her planet. She got a better pay than Hux damn! And as you probably noticed, I'm not a crap in bed, I stayed in high-class hotel and high tech spaceship ... So I was the perfect client, _of course_ she wanna stayed... What I had to offer, even with no pay, was better than walking the streets of Corusant

-Glad to hear your personal-cunt had a better salary than Hux... She spat at him with tense eyebrow and leaking rage all over her cheeks.

He laughed even she didn't meant to be funny. He saw colourful waves of grey in front of her, like emotional closure or shields.

-Don't be pissed off... He said. It's the past.

She was.

-I was manipulated as a child and forced to slavery! Prostitution slavery! I was 6 when they sold my virginity at auction! How could I not be mad! You hired a living sex toy assistant that look like a botched clone of me! A sex-doll with no Force abilities to defend herself and submit by money! How I'm supposed to feel! How can I take you need that in your life while I, I was waiting for you!

He felt his long prepared argument blazing in rage:

-Sorry for what happened to you. I... I know that happened in a way to many systems and I hoped the new Republic will ended this...But...

-But why ? Why not a sexy blue skin Twi'lek or, I don't know a hot blond Aymaraen boy or any kind of super sexy ...

He grabbed her solid by the shoulders:

-Because I only want to _fuck_ you... I've tried but no kind of others sex partner could turn me on...

-Who don't you wait? Why don't you, I don't know, get your ...I've got overtures to! I had this Schmizar Prince that offer me a planet for a kiss! He was damn hot, and I liked to talk with him for hours and I said no!

He got a crazy mad laugh:

-You played the temptress, always evasive, you never frankly answered my overtures , even your flirt seems unclear ... Until she told me a strange woman was in the living room, I doubted you did not want me in your life, or you will actually be there...!that the freaking bond was just a coincidence and all I felt was in my head and...

He saw her boiling dark Colors turned into waves of magenta and lime. He understood it as love and desires pearled with blueish waves of sadness.

She kissed him then punched him in the stomach :

-Ok! Runwin show me different futures! Every future I've seen you before the passage of power ceremony, every future he saw... Something bad happened... Or one of us died young, or we break up for annoying reasons, or ...there was this version we fall into the dark side and rules over the galaxy and another one version you killed your own mom but still... I had to stay away... I had to! You know I've learned to completely materialize way long ago... How many nights I fantasized to spring out and madly jump on you!

-You should have, my love, I'll ha...

-No way! First I'll create another version of bad stuff happen! And secundo, I could fall on anytime on you fucking _her_ instead! And I'm just happy and surprised it never happened because I've often timed my appearance with your bedtime schedule...

-She rarely slept with me...She had her own room... and we ... Do you really want to know the details!?

She laughed. A nervous, getting over it, mad laugh:

-Oh yes I do! better know it now than too late...

-OK follow me.

He led them into the Master Room. He opens the soft light . He tapped on a screw on the wall and a hidden door appeared. It was a replica of the officer room size.

She entered in.

It was exactly an officer room but dressed in a girly fashion. With the luxury bedsheets, leather restraints around the bed. Exotic lamp and feminine fur rug. Even the basic soft light were pink and the others wall, a collection of sticks with leather , feather or spikes and others fascinating object of torture. She stood analyzing. She didn't understand at first until she raised an eyebrow.

Rey thought it was really pretty even she was dead mad. Even more mad to like the same home decor then her.

-She was so sure I'll keep her, she didn't even pack up her things... He said eye rolled.

 _Keep her, like a lost pup._ She thought disgusted.

On a dresser, various phallic toy and weird silicone gadget that Rey could not all understand the purpose.

She touched the leather scraps;

-So...that's your type of ...fun?

He laughed:

-Not _that_ much... OK... Not as much as her...it was more _her_ thing getting strapped on and the toys... She was in the _good profession field_ if you really want to know...

Rey felt this rush of warmth in her cheeks born of this idea of Kylo, strapped to his huge bed.

This pearl coloured sheets, a nest of his naked body,

tortured by her toying manipulation.

Sweaty, exhausted, hard as fuck,

Begging her to take him

as she played with

him of hours...

He had a sexy chuckle behind her. Getting closer to her, hand around her waist. He knew. He had seen her colours. She could not lie about her feeling even he could not know why she had it.

-Don't laugh. She said facing him with angry kitten eyes.

-I didn't expect you to be _that_ aroused to the idea to be strapped down like this.

She grabbed his night robe and force push him on the bed. Hand raised, she strapped him down in a matter of miliseconds. Neck solidly strapped, ankles, wrist all open.

-I'm not that replica of me... She said.

At first, he had his defensive battle face following by one of those smiles she daydreamt about.

-No you are not, Rey. He said breathing faster, eating her with his eyes.

She was confused and chocked by her instinctive response, by this revenge move worthy of her darkest self...She remembered the nails marking on his bed, the violence of their lovemaking in the Egg Hall, how it was to be pure wildness...

His robe had slightly open, letting her see a glimpse of his aroused state.

-So? She said.

Her eyes were suddenly interested by this silicone slim and hard stick on the wall. She force grabbed it and test the feel in her hand. She liked it hard enough to hit, not enough to hurt.

-You are so beautiful when you dived in the dark like that... He said.

She gets over it and slapped him;

-Oh, you think I'm dark now? She said.

Even her voice had changed. She attacked him with dagger in her eyes, a eye contact battle for his submission.

He smiled and nodded down, full of thrills he never knew, a vulnerability he never imagined to like

She wanted to hurt him.  
Make him suffer for all the sufferings she had...  
Making him pay for all the dirty men in the world...  
Becoming the only women worthy of cum for...  
Making him regret he didn't wait for her...

The room vibrated.

A fancy crystal vase felt,

a mirror broke somewhere...

-No, Rey...That's enough...He said.

She put the silicone bat under his chin;

-I say when it's enough...!

She grabbed his dick and he totally melts in her hand.

-Do whatever with me, But don't break my ship...He begged.

-I'm gonna destroy this secret room of your whore as hard as I want...

She threw away the bat, purposely destroying another vase. She sat on him, letting his dick between her thighs and grabbed his face and his neck;

-ok? She stated.

He tried to kiss her but she held him tight. He tried to get rid of the restraints but she force-held him over them.

-Yes, He let drop.

She closed her hand harder on his neck;

-Yes, Mistress Rey... He added.

She smiled, satisfied and kissed him with no tenderness. She moved her hips, aroused by his slimy member between her lips.

-I liked that... She said.

-I love you. He said begging.

-Oh, you think?

She raised over him and grabbed his dick, aligned with her;

-Will you forgive me? He asked biting his lips.

-Oh, you have to earn my forgiveness...

She took him inside her and ride him with strong hips curls.  
Empowered by her rage,  
fueled with jealousy,  
illed with the essence of broken heart and treachery.  
She dived .  
Completely letting herself going in this scary dark place were nobody could cause her harm,  
where she was the only master,  
where she was able to over come her fears of promiscuity  
and enjoying herself like never before.

She had so many things in mind,  
so many toys she was inspired to use.  
She could not follow her mind,  
She could not respect her plan  
She came on him.

As he groaned she heard him exhale this distinctive moan.

She left smiling.

Surrounded with waves of victorious peach. He smiled and started to feel her force grip loosen on the leather restraints. He heard she open the water in his private bathroom.

He got himself out of this, exhausted and smiling.

-Come here please! She asked.

He raised fast and almost fell on the door. His legs were numb and trembling.

-are you alright? SHe asked with her normal voice.

-Yes, I just fell ...

-Pitifully... She said with her mistress tone.

She let the bathroom door open and was standing underwater without the glass curtain. She reached a hand toward him:

-Come closer... Hear me what I have to say...

He go under the warm water and took her waist:

-Yes Mistress Rey.

He risked a sexy eyebrow raise. Her colours were twisting blue and yellow. He felt a serious tone and understanding.

-are you still mad at me? He asked.

\- I think I'm mad but know I... understand you more...

-Can I asked why? He said grabbing the soap and the scrubbing salt to rub her shoulders.

She turned around to let him wash her back. The hand on the wall, the back arched, legs slightly spread. She meant to be obviously sexy.

\- What happenned in the Egg Hall... It released all the burden, all the self restraints... we were...What we truly wanted and I've failed recognize it... I've let the scars of my past...

She took a small break as he had to kneel to wash her legs, his hands dangerously around her pelvis:

-I've let them guide my present ... I had to embraced who I truly am. That's why I've failed the test... I could not face myself...

He made her turn to face him to continue his perfectionist washing job:

-That's all wise words... Mistress Rey. He said.

She chuckled:

-You don't ha...

-I liked it... He said raising his chin to look up to her. Being your servant his my only reason to live...

Sweet sage green flowers grew out of her stomach, roses of yellow flourished around thorn of lime and swirls of magenta.

-Don't be silly... You are a Prince of Alderaan, Heir of Darth Vader, the...

\- Who cares my bloodline, even Darth Vader was a servant of the Emperor, my mother servant of her people, her Cause... You said " yes" earlier but I've never told you ...

She grabbed his chin with her authoritarian grip and gaze:

-How can you be so certain... Why would you really want to be with me? I didn't ended my journey to know myself...

\- I've seen it the night we touched hand accros the galaxy in the bond... This field of wheat with wild flower, this child at your side, our child running toward me smiling, arms open...And you, beautiful in the sunset , in master Robe, pregnant , round as the sun... For those children, for you... I've killed Snoke, endure so much...

He saw a mix of joy and waves of sadness:

-But why? She said her cheeks hot, her eyes burning of tears.

-I've seen this child before. All over my visions when I was still under of Snoke influence . This child with those face features I could not recognized until I met you. Until you break my shield in the interrogation room, until you break the dark veil around me.

He let her cry:

-I won't let go... He had. You were no one... but never been to me...Sorry I didn't realized before... Sorry I was not strong enough to fight Snoke way beforehand...I've tried for many reasons, greed, the thirst of power, desire of glory and control...But he ...

She kissed him softly:

-Don't need to apologize, don't need to serve me. Just be true, be you and feel free to...

-You don't know how _free_ I felt strapped on this bed, grabbed all by your force. How happy I'm to follow you and Your quest. I never felt so where I belong...

He put his knees on the floor again. He smiled seeing her distinctive lime swirls of arousal. She lifted a leg and softly grab his hair, putting his lips on her others lips.

-Is it weird to enjoy this, and also when you take the lead...

He took a breath and answer;

-I was thinking about the same thing... I understand Hux now!

She laughed loudly;

-Hux why you no leave our life!

Kylo laugh and knee back, back straight, hand on his thigh drawn outwards;

\- I had to check some banking history. It was a financial leak in the officers. So I realized he paid frequent payment to an agency specialised in professional Dominatrix services.

-What is it?

He raised an eyebrow and let her think;

-Oh... OH! She realized. So it's not a freak thing?

-My Love... There is wrong or weird if all partners are consensual, sane and feel safe about it... Like today... I was to be fully servant of you. I'm so damn good here. He said tapping the wet floor. I want to stay at your feet as long as I could.

She took his chin softly;

-And maybe later, She started. I'll want you to take me from behind with all you got...

He bowed, touching her toes with his forehead;

-As your wishes...

He saw somes colours changed. She was anxious;

-What my love?

-But... How do I know if what I do is fine? I have experience, neither knowledge...

-You did well out of anger... He smiled. Then, if you want. We could watch fews holograms... to get inspiration ...


End file.
